One Last Chance
by wrestlingfreak1196
Summary: John Cena and Maria are inlove with no doubt after all, they've been through a lot but what if another man comes and Maria isn't sure about her feelings? What happens when she loves one man and she is madly drawn to the other?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys… I want to thank marielle61096 for helping me out through this story. This is my first fanfic. Please read and review!

Maria's POV

It's been two years now that I'm in Smackdown. I miss him…A lot. Why did I have to go? Why did he have to marry that bitch? Today was supposed to be our anniversary. This day is very quiet.

No One's POV

"Dad where the hell are you?" John's voice was heard all over the house.

"Hey John" Liz greeted in a cheerful way.

"Hey" John retorted grumpily

"John why are you so grumpy?" Liz asked

"It is none of you're business" John said already being annoyed with his "wife"

"But John I should know what is always going on with you. I have every right. After all

I'm your wife" Liz said in an I'm-your-wife way.

"I do not care and guess what I don't even love you! You're starting to get in my nerves!" John exclaimed. Liz stared at him in disbelief. Then walked away with tears rolling down her face. John shook his head and went to his room. Even though Liz and him are married they don't share the same room. John refused to. Then his phone beeped. He slid it open then he read his message:

"All WWE superstars, there will be a meeting next week, New York State Arena".

Maria's POV

I was texting my bestfriend mickie what kept her so long. I told her to meet me in the airport at 10 am. It is already 11am. Finally here she comes…

"Hey Ria, sorry I'm late"

"Yeah sure…" I said rolling my eyes

John's POV

I was looking for my bestfriend Randy, when I bumped in someone. I recognized the person at first but when she lifted her head, that was when I recognized her.

Maria's POV

I was standing in a large crowd of people pacing back and forth and was talking to Mickie, when someone bumped me. It caused me to fall backwards but Mickie caught my arm in the process.

"Are you fine?" Mickie asked me still had an arm on my arm and while I rebalance myself.

"Ow" was the only word that came out of my mouth while grabbing my shoulder. I still had the courage to turn to Mickie to thank her. I saw her widened her eyes while she looked over my shoulder. Then started gesturing me to turn around. I obeyed and met his blue eyes.

John's POV

She appeared to be prettier then before. She changed a lot physically.

"Hey dude! Why are you wearing that face? Is something bothering you? Come on you can tell me…"Randy said finally showing up.

"You wouldn't believe me…" John said looking away

"Come on … Maybe it's not that bad" He said trying to convince me.

"I saw Maria." I told him meeting his gaze

"Yeah it is bad.." Randy said changing his expression.

Maria's POV

When I turned around where Mickie was gesturing me to face. It was one of the worst thing I saw. John was standing there. He was the one who bumped me. He was staring intently at me. To avoid his stare, I walked as fast as I could. I don't even know what direction I was going. All I care was to get away from there. I found myself in an empty hallway. Mickie caught up to me and exclaimed.

"Maria, what's up?" She said panting.

"That's was your time" she told me half yelling.

"Time for what to embarrass myself again? Ask him if he still love him like I sometimes do? Mickie, the answer is so obvious!" I exclaimed almost in tears.

"No! to ask him why! Why did he cheat on you! Why did he did all of those things to you! She said proving her point.

"I've been hurt more than I've ever expected! I loved him so much that I was too dumb to realize that he can hurt me so badly. And that is when he cheated on me!" I yelled sinking down to my knees as if surrendering. Mickie kneeled beside me trying to console me. Tears continuously flowing from my eyes.

"I have to move on for myself. All of this are part of my past all I want to do is forget all about them." I said nearly a whisper.

"All of them"

John's POV

It was so obvious that she was trying to avoid me. When our eyes met, she stared blankly at me and walked away.

"Why did she run away?" I asked myself not knowing I said it out loud.

"Well, technically you betrayed her with some bitch. And the worst thing was you married her! Randy said as if lecturing me.

"You know I never wanted to marry her. It's just that I have to." I said as I threw him a cold stare. Then looked away.

"It's the only thing I can do"

Maria's POV

I sat on my seat looking out the window blankly. I was taking a flight back to Smackdown. A lot of things were running across my mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Mickie asked as she sat down beside me

"Huh..uh..yeah" I replied forcing a smile

"You sure?" she asked again

"yah.." I said as I looked outside the window so Mickie wouldn't notice that I was lying.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter so please review!!!!!!!!_

Maria's POV

Tonight was wrestlemania. I will have the chance to see him again. I'm so nervous about it but there's nothing I can do about it.

"What are you thinking?" someone asked from behind.

"Oh hey babe" I stood up and kissed my boyfriend.

"So watcha thinking?" he asked once again while unwrapping his arms my waist.

"Nothing.." I lied

"Oh…I have to change Smackdown will start in a bit." I said hurrying.

"Yeah sure I also have to prepare but first I have to steal a warm up kiss." He said wrapping his arms around my waist once again. I laughed as he inched his face towards mine. I lightly kissed him. Mostly it's a peck. Then I pulled away. Our faces are still an inch closer.

"That's all?" He asked with a sexy smirk plastered on his face. I kissed him again but now more intense and passionate.

"That's all." I said while pulling away gently and picking up my bag. I headed for the door. I opened it then turned to him..

"for now"

John's POV

I pulled my car infront of the arena. I stepped out of my car and went inside the building.

"I'm back.." I muttered under my breath. It's so good to be away from my scandalous wife. It's my first time to be back after I took an off for my fucking marriage. I walked down the hallway finding my locker room. After like eternity, I found my locker room . it was beside Randy's so I knocked on his door.

"Randy , you there?"

"Yep, wait a minute…" After a minute Randy opened a door.

"What's up man?" Randy asked with a smile and shaking my hand.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you're doing." I replied.

"You're gonna meet her again." Randy teased

"Huh? What or who are you talking about?" John asked in confusion.

"God man! I'm talking about Maria." Randy said laughing

"Uh.. yeah…I guess" I replied with awkwardness.

"You should talk to her man." Randy said convincingly.

"Dude let's not talk about this now…maybe later. I'm starving. I'll just put my things in my locker room. I'll meet you at the catering." John said retrieving

"kay" Randy said then walked down the hall.

Maria's POV

I went outside my locker room and roamed around the hall. I was texting Mickie where she was. At last she answered:

"Ria, I m at catering – mickie"

"I'll meet you there –Ria"

I went to the catering. I looked around hoping to find Mickie but stopped…

John's POV

I went to the catering to meet Randy. As soon as I entered the catering I saw Randy. I approached him

"Hey man, wazzup?" I asked approaching

"Oh there you are!" Randy exclaimed

"I'm starving" he added.

"Okay, let's go so we could get food and seats.."

As soon as we were settled down on our table, I looked around familiarizing the superstars who were walking in and out. Just then I saw Maria walked in. I can't help staring at her. She seems to be finding someone but when her eyes found mine, we stayed glued to our seats. She stared at me blankly, without any reaction. I can still feel the connection between us like the first time we met.

"Maria! There you are!" someone called her but our gaze are still glued to each other.

"Oh hey babe…" Maria greeted cheerfully snapping out of her trance. I was shocked of how she addressed him. But the next thing I saw was worst. Evan Bourne was kissing Maria.

Maria's POV

I saw him. I stared at him blankly. I don't know how to react.

"Maria! There you are!" I returned to my senses and saw Evan catching up to me.

"Oh hey babe.." I told him cheerfully. Trying not to be obvious

"Hey" he whispered to my ear before leaning down and kissed me gently. I looked at John to see his reaction. His face was pale. Surely, he was shocked.

John's POV

As soon as I saw them kissed I was so shocked. I sat there for a while as we hold each other's gaze. Then I stood up still not breaking our gaze. I walked out of the catering. I feel so dumb to think she still loves me like I do. I guess she really moved on. Maybe it's time for me to also do so. I thought as I head for the rooftop.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I'm really sorry it took me long to update but well here it is.....**_

Maria's POV

I went to the roof top so I could be alone to think about what happened awhile ago...Why was he shocked?He was the one who hooked up with someone else. He was the first one who left.I have to move on for myself, right?I stopped thinking to absorb the cool breeze that caressed every inch of my skin. Then I stopped to look around. My heart stopped when I saw John leaning against the railing with his head in his hands. I was debating with myself to speak to him or not. I sighed and started walking towards him.

John's POV

I was leaning on the railing thinking when will this torture end.

"Hey" someone from behind greeted politely. It was almost a whisper. The voice was so soothing. It was so familiar. Sounds like the voice of....SHIT...Could it be...Maria?I spun around to confirm my suspicions. Surely it was Maria.

"Ma..ma...ma...Maria...hey"I replied

"You look like a mess"she commented coming to my side leaning on the railing closing her eyes and inhaled the fresh air.

God, she's so beautiful. I looked intently on her. She opened her eyes a few seconds after.

"You know John, I'm really tired of all this things happening between us. I'm tired of the avoiding thing. She said meeting my gaze.

"I know how you feel, believe me."I told her still holding each other's eyes.

"Soooo, let's be friends?"she asked hopefully.

"Friends..."I told her as I pulled her into a hug.

Yes I'm close to her again!It's soo good to feel her in my arms again but the difference now is, I'm not letting her go.

Maria's POV

We stand there still in each hugging. It's soo good to feel his arms around me again. I hope he will never let me go. Then we disentangle ourselves.

"So you and Evan huh?"He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah" I told him proudly. I want him to get jealous.

"Oh.."was all he said while looking away. Yes he's jealous! What are you talking about Maria!He has a wife for God's sake!

"Let's go down and eat. What do you say?"

"Sure I'm starving" he replied,

No one's POV

As soon as the pair went down the stairs, Stephanie passed by...

"John , Maria! I've been looking all over for you!I have to tell you something...You're gonna have a storyline"She said panting

"But Steph, how could that be?I'm on Raw and she's on Smackdown"John asked confusedly as Maria was.

"Easy,you'll have a match with Randy. Winner stays on Raw and loser will have to go to obviously you're the one who's gonna lose. Oh,sorry I have to go."Then she walked away.

"wow"Maria said surprised but inside rejoicing and she doesn't know why.

"Yeah" John replied and still not believing it.

_**Sooooo thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

John's POV

I was looking for Randy. I was going to tell him about the storyline. Luckily, I found him in the hallway flirting with Mickie.

"Hey man, can I talk to you?"I asked politely.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Randy said while pointing at Mickie.

"I'm sorry...it's just that.... I really need to talk to you."I said hopefully.

"Fine"Randy said like little boy.

We went to my locker room to have some privacy. After I closed the door I turned to Randy and saw his annoyed face.

"So what do you want to talk about?Is it really that important that you have to drag me all the way here?"Randy complained obviously annoyed.

"Yes it is. I'm gonna have a storyline with her."John said happily

"So why are so happy about that?Shouldn't you be like sad or something?What I mean is aren't you guys not talking?"Randy said very confused.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. We're okay now. We figured out that there's no sense of avoiding each other. She wanted to be friends and I said yes. Oh! Your gonna win the match and I'm gonna be on Smackdown."John said very happy.

No One's POV

Maria is texting mickie:

"_mickie go to my locker room now....ASAP! i have to tell you 's very important.-maria"_

Then in a minute she heard a knock on the door. 'That was fast', she thought. Maria went to open the door and saw Mickie standing in confusion.

"Wow that was fast"Maria said giggling.

"Yeah...anything for you Ria....Sooo what do you want to tell me?"Mickie said full of excitement.

"Ok... sooo.....I have a storyline with him..."Maria said not wanting to be obvious.

"OH....wait...with which him?"Mickie asked full of confusion.

"Duh....with John..."Maria said happily.

"Then why are you so happy about it?" Mickie asked more confused.

"oh yeah....did I tell you?..No I didn't....My bad hahaha..."Maria said making Mickie more confused...

"Wait wait...hold up...tell me what?"Mickie said very anxious to know the answer.

"that me and John made up earlier.."Maria told Mickie proudly

"Then why are you so happy about it?"Mickie said eying her friend closely.

Maria just shrugged her shoulders now holding her duffel bag

"Let's go"she told Mickie while walking out of the door. Mickie just stared after her bestfriend wide-eyed. Right now she doesn't know how to react. She is happy for her bestfriend but also afraid. Afraid that her bestfriend will break her own heart again...She sighed and followed Maria out the door..


	5. Chapter 5

No One's POV

It was after John's match that he was back at his hotel room packing his things to catch the plane heading to Smackdown. He heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it. Randy was standing there.

"Hey man, come on in"John invited Randy while stepping out of the doorway. Randy looked around and noticed John's bags.

"Bro,do you need help carrying your bags?"Randy offered.

"I was waiting for you to ask that."John told Randy sarcastically.

"Jerk"Randy said while walking up to John and punching his arm.

As soon as John settled his things in the trunk behind his rental car, he turned to Randy and said:

"Dude, I'm gonna miss you...."Randy said while slapping John's hand and bumping their shoulders.

"Okay, enough with the cheesy things. It gives me creeps."John said with a sarcastic disgusted look on his face as he entered his car.

"Kay....good luck dude"He stared after the cab as it drove away.

Maria's POV

I was carrying my bags to my assigned hotel room. I was having a hard time carrying my bags because when the plane landed, that was only when I woke up. I slipped the key card on the door then _voila_! This is one thing I like about doors with key cards. You don't need to exert too much effort. The door opened. I entered the room and it was surprisingly dark! I searched for the lights. When I hit the lights. I almost screamed but covered my mouth during the process! .I saw something...oh I meant someone lying on the bed. He was flipped over. I mean he was lying on his stomach burying his head under a pillow. I approached it quietly and swiftly grabbed the pillow. When I saw that it was John under it. I smacked his head with the pillow.

"Huh,huh,huh,what....."He mumbled while getting up quickly. His eyes filled with drowsiness. I sat on the other side of the bed laughing. He spun around and looked at me confusedly.

"Miss Kanellis, may I ask why the hell are you in my room?!"He told me putting his both hands on both sides of his waist like lecturing me.

"Oh yeah....I totally forgot. Shouldn't I ask you that?"I asked him back.

"What's your room number?"He asked

"303"I simply told him.

"But that's the room number the clerk gave me"John told me questioningly.

"Oh"I said realizing why all of these are happening.

"What?"John asked raising hid eyebrows.

"Remember what Stephanie told us?"I asked hoping he could remember.

"Yeah what about that?"

"Maybe this is a part of our storyline....To make people believe that we are really together..."I told him proving every point that I have.

"Well I guess...we have to bear each other"John told me shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait.... one problem...we only have one bed....I told him.

"soo? Any problems with that?"He asked like challenging me on something.

"No...nothing at all.."I told him confidently while stretching and lying down.

"HEY!that is my side"he said.....

"Fine"I retorted as I move to the other side. I was lying flat on my back and staring at the ceiling when a pillow hit me on the face.

"Jerk!"I shouted at John as I threw him the pillow harder. John was laughing hardly while I roll my eyes. I turned the T.V on and started surfing through the channels. I lay down on my side still watching T.V.

"I wonder how will our storyline go."John suddenly asked from nowhere. I turned my head to him to see him sitting on his side.

"It'll be just fine."I told him drowsily. "I'll go to bed now...I'm very sleepy"I turned my body opposite to him. My back was facing him now. I can feel his stare behind my back. I felt him lying beside me. He was facing me I know it even I am not facing him. I felt him move closer. SHIT!I knew it! Sharing the same bed with him was a bad thing!I was about to confront him when I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"And John...."I started. I know I startled him because I felt him slightly jump. I turned and met his blue eyes. He was there. Still. Lying beside me as if it was the most normal thing in the world...

"One more thing.....I'll be a good partner. I promise..." Then I closed my eyes feeling his stare on me until I totally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

John's POV

I dropped off by Stephanie's office to get my script. Then I went yo my locker room to read it.

"Reading something?"I looked up and saw Maria walking towards me

"Yeah"I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's our script. Did you get a copy of this?"I added

"Not yet"She replied sitting beside me.

"I just arrived"May I borrow?"She asked

"Sure"I gave her the script. She scanned through it carefully.

"Wow"She said as her eyes widened.

"What" I asked her. "Is something wrong?"I added.

"Nothing...It's just that, it's our first storyline after 4 years then there's already a kissing scene...."She told me handing back the script.

"Yeah"I said while scanning the script. "But we're professionals right? No hard feelings"I asked her trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Right.......No hard feelings....."she told me while standing up.

Maria's POV

I was now standing behind the curtains waiting for my music. Mickie was out there on the ring. She is being beaten up by Michelle and Layla and I am supposed to save her but my fuckin' music is still not freakin' playing. AT LAST!I ran out towards the ring attacking Layla first. (Guys, come on we're all friends here and remember this is just a storyline. Except of course there a people that I am not very close to but anyways.)Then Michelle pulled me off Layla. Mickie was already out of the ring battered. I know she can't help me anymore so this means I have to fight for myself. I threw Layla out of the ring. Now it's down to Michelle and me. I speared her and I was on top of her now throwing punches but someone pulled me off her. I realized it was Batista. I don't know what's up with this guy cause he also interrupted me when I was still having my speech when I won the Diva of The Year award and here he is again. Michelle took the opportunity and started kicking and punching me. I was nearly out when I heard the crowd cheering it means John already came out. Batista threw me on the floor and focuses on John. I saw Michelle ran to the back. I felt an arm supporting me to stand up. I surely know that it was John. I rested my weight on his body until the dizziness faded away.

"Are you okay now?" He asked as I nodded meekly. I adjusted my vision until everything is clear. I saw John holding a mic.

"Batista you moron! I will not let you put your hands on this girl! You think you're the best but you are willing to put your hand s on a girl! Well that is not going to happen. Never!"John exclaimed to Batista who is halfway up the ramp heading to the back. He turned his attention back to me asking me of I was okay. I was just nodding. He again turned to the ramp where Batista had disappeared. When he turned to me, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately as I can. I released him. He stared at me wide-eyed. I started out of the ring looking as if I had regretted it which I will never do. I was walking up the ramp and he caught my hand when I was halfway up the ramp. When I turned he pulled me in and kissed me I kissed him back as the crowd cheered wild. Actually I don't really know if I'm doing this for the storyline or for my own sake.

The truth is I don't really care.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria's POV

I was walking back to my locker room when I passed by Michelle.

"Ria!You okay?I'm sorry for what I did out there..I know that it is a little to harsh but I'm sorry..."she apologized.

"It's okay...no biggie..."I said

"I'll talk to you later..."I added. I'm not really in the mood to talk. I can still feel the slight pain. I started walking to my locker room when my phone vibrated. I took it out and answered it. It was Kelly Kelly. I was a bit surprised. She was and she is a good friend of mine ever since but she hardly calls. Maybe it's important. I answered it anyway....

"Hey, Barbie...."I said in my most exhausted voice.

"Hey Ria, where are you?"She asked in a voice I hardly recognize.

"Smackdown...I mean I'm in the arena but it went off air moments ago so..."I said tirely

"Uhm..."she said hesitant "I have something to tell you....very important..."she said

"uh-huh, what is it?"I asked. I am really soo exhausted and I really want to have a long calm, warm shower to calm my nerves.

"Uhm....nevermind...I just wanted to say hi...."I know deep down in my exhausted guts that she really wanted to say something.

"Come on...Barbie...you're killing me..."I said trying to sound desperate.

"Uhm I just saw Evan making out with Maryse. Clearly he's cheating on you."I felt a slight twinge. I was hurt but I don't feel like crying. It's like nothing to me.

"Oh" was everything I said.

"I'm sorry Ria...."she said

"k.....I'm sorry Barbie I'm just so tired so I have to go now.....bye" I told her and ended the conversation. Clearly whatever I had with Evan, it is clearly over.

John's POV

My lips are still burning from the most passionate kiss I've ever had. Wow that kiss was amazing I wonder if Maria is also feeling what I'm currently feeling.

Maria's POV

After that conversation I had with Kelly Kelly. I started walking to my locker room and now I'm in front of the door. I went inside and the room was surprisingly dark! I reached for the lights and took two steps backwards when I saw who was there.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is all just my imagination. No one had proven that these are true so..._

Maria's POV

"Surprise. You looked shocked. May I ask why? Don't you like my surprise?" Batista asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, right...."I said rolling my eyes. "May I even ask what the fuck are you doing here?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I just wanted to see you and tell you something." there's a hint of sincerity in his voice but I don't care. I hated this man ever since.

"Well you did and can't you see I'm busy? I have something to do and I need to leave the arena early." I told him as I collected my clothes and towel and the fact that I was very annoyed but I did make some plans tonight with Mickie. Even though I'm tired as hell. I can't let my bestfriend down. I promised her that I would go out with her and some superstars. We're going to a local pub.

"Well okay"He said strolling out the door. "I just wanted to say sorry for tonight"he added one last time.

John's POV

I was at the hotel preparing for tonight when Maria came. She locked so exhausted when she opened the door. She threw the key card on the table near the couch and she threw herself onto the bed face first. It's as if she didn't even see me.

"hey John..."she greeted muffling every word she said as her face buried deeper onto the covers. I was so surprised that she even knew I exist.

"You're going tonight?"she asked as she lift her head.

"Uhm yeah. Are you not going?"I asked hoping she would but according to her physical status I'm sure that she is not going.

"Of course I am." she said as she lift herself out of the bed. YES! She IS going. It's like God answered my longtime prayer.

"I'll drive you" I offered.

"Deal"She dragged herself to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I went over to the couch and flicked the TV on. I surfed through the channels but nothing interesting is on showing. Just as I flicked the TV off, Maria came out of the bathroom looking beautiful as ever. She wore a blue cocktail tube-dress that fits her body perfectly. The clothing ended about 4 inches above her knees. She matched her outfit with blue suede boots that covered her legs until about 3 inches below her knees. Her hair was curled as always. I didn't have time to speak.

"John, hello? I'm ready?"She told me as she eyed me.

"beautiful..."was all I said. She walked towards me and my heart stopped beating. WHACK! She slapped the back of my head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the back of my head.

"That was the only thing that I thought would snapped you from your day dreaming. Let's go!"She told me as she got out of the door.

Maria's POV

As soon we got to the club I went looking for Mickie. She was at the minibar getting drinks. I decided to sit with the divas and wait for Mickie there. I went over to the table where the divas were.

"Hey Ria!"Michelle called. I sat beside her.

"Mickie just got our drinks. She will be joining us in a sec. Oh, look here she comes." Layla said.

"Ria! You're already here!"Mickie exclaimed I can barely hear her because the music is blaring through the speakers. As soon as she put the drinks down. She hugged me and settled on the seat on my other side.

"So... Ria...Tell us how it is living with the champ......"Michelle us teasingly.

"It's like living with a person....." I told her proudly. They all laughed.

"Ria we're serious! "Layla exclaimed.

"Is there still any feelings flying around?"Beth asked. I just smirked.

"I'm gonna go and get some drinks."I said as I stood up. I headed for the minibar. I swam through the crowd of people. And sat opposite to the bartender.

"beer please..."I told the bartender and he smiled. I thought Beth's question. Is there still any feelings flying around? I don't know. I looked behind the bartender and noticed that they also sell cigarettes. I stopped smoking years ago but would it hurt to try one?

"I'll change my drink to margarita and could you give me one of those?"I told him addressing for the cigars. He gave me a glass of margarita. I asked for a lighter and lit the cigarette that is now on my hand. I just have to take all of these problems off of my mind for a while. I drank the whole cup of margarita then bit the lemon. I looked back to where the other superstars were. Some of them are already getting drunk and others were smoking. So that means I'm not the only one. I ordered another margarita and drank it all then I ordered another one, then another one ,then another. I suddenly started to feel energetic. I suddenly wanted to try everything. I finished my last stick of cigarette and tossed my payment on the counter including the tip. I made my way back to the table where the divas were. Layla was already lying her head on Michelle's shoulder. I pulled Mickie off her seat. She was startled. I pulled her to the dance floor.

"Maria! Here you are...Where did you came from? Maria?Are you drunk?" she asked as I dance endlessly. She just shrugged and walked away I don't know where she is going but who cares? I noticed that there was this guy who was eying me. He walked over to me.

"Hey sexy" he whispered in my ear. I gave him my sexiest smirk. We danced closely. The next thing I knew someone is dragging me away.

John's POV

Mickie came up to me and told me that I should take Maria back to the hotel because she is getting drunk. I went to see Maria dancing with some guy. This made me mad as hell. I stormed through the crowd of people.

"Maria we need to go."I told her as I grabbed her hand. I dragged her out quickly cause I don't want to make a scene. I dragged her all the way to the car and let her hand go when we were already beside the car.

"Could you at least tell me if you want to get close with some jerk who I don't know.? That pervert could have done anything to you!"she is just smirking. How can she even smile? Oh yeah I forgot. I 'm talking to a drunk person! How can I be so dumb? I pushed her in the car and ran to the other side and opened the car door and settled in the driver's seat. I started the engine and sped off.

"John I have one question. How can you tell if he's a pervert when you have no idea who he was.?" She asked like a she was still in kindergarten. I turned my head to her.

"What?"I asked confused

"Nothing....just.... curious...."she shrugged.

No One's POV

John parked his car at the parking lot of their hotel. He glanced at Maria and she is drifting. Actually she drifted on the way home. He got out of the car and walked to the other side. He lifted Maria out of the car. He entered the hotel lobby and surprisingly not a lot of people are there. He entered the elevator and pushed the button that would bring them to their floor. He inserted the key card and opened the door.

He laid Maria carefully on the bed and took her boots off. He had a chance to look at her beautiful face and he lightly kissed her forehead then her nose then his gaze fell on her lips. He kissed her lips gently. She surprised him by kissing him back. Then her arms went around his neck. He lifted her out of the bed and she straddled on his lap. Both legs on both sides of his waist. He licked her lower lip. In a minute their tongues were battling for dominance. He slowly zipped Maria's dress down. Maria slid her hands from his neck to his chest and down to the hem of John's shirt and lifted it up. They broke the kiss for a minute gasping for air. They look each other's in the eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Ria?"John asked looking deeply into Maria's eyes. She just nodded They forgot about everything. Just thinking about the moment. They were in another world. In where they were not their selves. In where they were different beings.


	9. Chapter 9

No One's POV

Maria woke up the other day feeling like hell. Her head was killing her. She looked around and found herself back at their hotel room. She tried to sit up. She was surprised when she realized that there was a hand on her waist.

Then it hit her, she was naked! She looked on the other side of the bed and saw john naked too! Her head was pounding. She cannot think straight. Then sudden flashbacks of last night came to her. She quickly got out of bed. John stirred softly but remained asleep. She knelt beside the bed. She stared at him intently.

"God," she realized "I still love you, but this is wrong. All of this." She whispered quietly as she ran a hand through his hair. She stood up grab a robe nearby and went inside the bathroom. She took a long warm shower. It's weird. It feels so right to be there with John but the fact is, he is married. She can never have him.

She stayed longer. Just letting the warm water hit every inch of her body as if it will wash away every mistake she did and everything that happened last night.

Maria's POV

I stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and found John already awake. He's leaning on the headboard of the bed. He stares at me and smiles.

"Goodmorning…"he said.

"morning" I said as I give him my world-famous smirk. I crossed the room to where my luggage is and started pulling out my outfit for today. When I turned back, John was getting out of the bed. I quickly turned my back.

"Relax, I'm not naked" when he said that, I slowly turned around. He's wearing boxers.

"I'll use the bathroom in just a second then it's all yours." I said quickly walking back to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me.

When it was John using the bathroom, I sat on the bed blow-drying my hair. Then curled the tips. John emerged from the bathroom just in shorts. He walked over to his bags and pulled out a shirt..It was really awkward. I went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

Suddenly there was a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. I was startled. I looked up at the mirror and saw that it was John. He was standing behind me. He kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. I wish we can stay like this forever.

"John…"I started "Stop..we can't do this…" I said releasing his grip on me. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Why?" he asked

"You're married John."I said walking over to the couch but I don't feel like sitting.

"It's not right. God knows that I hope we could stay like that forever but we just can't. We will hurt people along the way. I haven't broken up with Evan officially yet and you have a wife that is waiting for you back home."I said as it killed me softly. Saying the facts was never easy.

John's POV

After hearing Maria's feelings out. I had the feeling that she has the right to know.

"Maria, you have to know something" I begin. "I never wanted to be far away from you. I love you more than anything. I only married Liz because my parents had a debt to pay to her family. They won't accept any money, they want me and Liz married as soon as possible. I swear, I have never touched her all throughout of our marriage. I mean, I never had sex with her even how hard she tried."I stopped and stare into Maria's eyes. "I love you Maria, would you give me another chance?"

Maria had tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly. She pulled me into a passionate kiss and when she pulled away, I can see joy in her green eyes. "yes" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

No One's POV

"What are you gonna do with Liz now?" Maria asked John as they sat on the couch huddled together.

"End everything between us. I'm gonna divorce her in simple words." He said easily.

"How can you even do that? I bet she's gonna throw some tantrum.." she said as tighten her hold on John.

"I'll head home by tomorrow. I'll be contacting my lawyer along the way." He said as he kiss Maria's forehead.

"Ookay I'll be here waiting for you…" She said standing up and pulled John off the couch. "Let's head downstairs for some breakfast."

"Sure" John said following Maria out the door.

Maria's POV

We were sitting in a restaurant in our Hotel. This was the best day of my life! John will be mine! Actually he's already mine but it's not yet legal…

"I'll be in the gym with Mickie after this."I said as I finish my salad.

"Okay…I'll be in Randy's room…Just drop by if you're already done" He said getting up and me already standing.

"Wait….I'm heading back to our room…need to get some stuff..please go with me…oh please…."I said as I wrap my arms around his waist. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sure Sure" he said. We head back to our room. I went to pack my duffel bag. John sat by the couch.

When I finished packing, I walked over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders. I bent over to kiss him. He pulled me closer until I was already straddling him. I smirked. His hands were roaming around my body. It's funny how his touch leaves this tingling sensation throughout my body. My arms went around his neck. He licked my lower lip and I welcomed him in. He pulled my shirt up leaving me with nothing but my bra. He kissed my neck gently then started nibbling it. My hands went under his shirt feeling his torso. He moaned at the contact. I pulled his shirt up placing light kisses on his neck. I can feel his arousal between my thighs. I felt him nibbling my neck. I moaned instantly gripping the back of his head. The make-out session went for about 15 minutes until I pulled away. I giggled when John doesn't let go.

"John I have to go. I promised Mickie that I'll meet her in the lobby at 10 sharp" I said getting off his lap but he didn't let go of my hand. I saw him looking past me to the wall clock. Ii followed his gaze. 9:45

"9:45, you still have fifteen minutes.." he said as I giggled and returned to what we were doing a while ago. Straddling him and I started unbuckling his pants. I pulled it down to his ankles. I started undoing my pants too. I pulled it down and stepped out of it leaving me with my panties. I pulled his boxers down and also pulled my panties down working as fast as I could. I went back on top of him.

"You ready?"I asked

"Wait, don't you want me to use anything? I mean condom?" he asked awkwardly

"What? I mean, no, it's okay…I'm on pills…ready?" I asked not waiting for an answer, I lowered myself on him. He begins to match my movements by thrusting. He flipped us over with him on top of me.

"It seems that you were taking control ever since. I think it's my turn…" He said smirking. I can't help but also grin. He began thrusting faster. Pleasure washed all over me. I threw my head back closing my eyes.

"God….faster John….harder…"I plead panting. He gave me what I want. Until we both reached our climax. He collapsed on top of me. I cradled his head with my arms. So far this is the best sex I've ever had in months.

"How about having a shower together?" I asked. He lifted his head and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Sure…he said with a big smile on his face.

John's POV

Hours later, I was hanging at Randy's room. We are watching some kind of scary movie. We had our lunch an hour ago and now Randy is almost drifting on the couch. On the other hand, I am still staring at the TV screen blankly. Minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate.

_Babe, I'll be back in no time. Be sure to wait for me. Kisses!- MK_

_Sure sexy ;)-JC_

He smiled as he slipped his phone into his pocket. He is sure lucky to have Maria.

No One's POV

Maria is working out in the gym for already an hour now. She wanted to take all her unwanted fats from her body. She got on a treadmill and turned the machine on. She cranked her music so loud that she cannot hear or even notice anyone around her

From across the gym he was staring at her. She was running on a treadmill. She was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. A sudden desire washed all over his body. A desire that he didn't knew he had before. He stood up and collected his stuff. He walked out of the gym. Now he knew what he wanted, to know everything about that girl.


	11. Chapter 11

John's POV

It's been about a week now… but I'm still stuck here in West Newbury MA. I hate it how my lawyer moves so slowly. I wonder what is Maria doing right now. There was a knock on my door. I opened it and found Liz standing there.

"John, can we talk?" she asked timidly.

"Sure" I step aside. She walked inside slowly. She went near the window and wrapped her arms around her. She was staring ahead blankly. I came up behind her. Looking ahead as she did.

"I just wanted to say sorry." She said her voice trembling.

"For what?" I asked as if I do not know what she's talking about.

" I've been thinking about our relationship. I just feel like it's one-sided." I just stared at her. Not wanting to say anything.

" I've been thinking that it won't do me any good if I continue loving you anymore. I know that you were pressured to enter this. I feel bad as every single day passes by with you trapped in misery." Tears started to well up in her eyes. I feel guilty.

"I knew that you love Maria so much ever since. I was so selfish when I did this to both of you." She continued as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. I tried reaching out to her but stopped midway.

"I feel that it's time to let go cause I know that you won't love me like you love Maria. Sad to say but I have to let you go even it hurts." She covered her face with both of her hands. I can feel her genuine sincerity. I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around and hugged her. She buried her face on my chest.

"I just want you to know that I just did it because I love you so much and I'm sorry. You're free now. I won't meddle with any of your affairs ever again." She mumbled and for the first time, I really felt that I was really free. She pulled away wiping her face with the back of her hands.

"I will sign the papers without any hesitation. I promise you that." She said as she began to walk to the door.

"Liz" She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

Maria's POV

What a boring week it had been for me. John's still not here. He said he will be gone for about 2 weeks. John was back on Raw and me still stuck on Smackdown. I have the feeling that I will be drafted to Raw before the year ends.

It's been about 1 week. I still have another week to suffer but do you know what's the next best thing if you don't have your boyfriend around? Having a bubbly best friend who sticks with you through ups and downs.

I was playing videogames with Mickie when there was a knock on the door.

"Wait hold on a minute….and don't you dare touch my controller!" Mickie warned when she stood up and headed for the door. She opened it and I saw Randy step in.

"Hey Randy!" I squealed jumping up and hugging him. We always treat each other like brothers and sisters.

"Hey Ria" he said returning my hug and giggling.

"Ehem" Mickie was leaning on the door with her hands on her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh sorry babe" Randy apologized and leaned down to kiss her. My eyes widened in an instant.

"Uhmm when did this happen?" I asked doing unusual gestures with my hand.

"Mickie, how come you haven't told me?" I exclaimed and slapped her playfully on the arm.

" Sorry, I also need to have my privacy you know…"She said sheepishly.

"Hey Randy are you here to join us play videogames?" I asked as I head to the couch.

"Uhmmm, actually I thought Mickie and I are going out tonight" He said

"Oh shoot!" Mickie said as she slapped her forehead.

"Sorry babe, I forgot. I promised Maria to stay with her." She said as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm great right here." I said pointing on the couch.

"And besides, I'll be heading back to my room in an hour or so. I need dome sleep. Go and have fun."

"Are you sure Ri?" Mickie asked as she gathered her things."

"Absolutely" as I resume playing. When I heard the door close. I put down the controller. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. Go to the mall? Nope…too late…A walk to the park? Oh that would be great! I turned the tv and the game off and stepped out of Mickie's room. I took the elevator and when I arrived at the hotel lobby, there were a lot of people there surprisingly. I walked across the lobby ziz-zagging my way through the crowd of people. I step out and savored the early night air .

No One's POV

He was watching her. Sitting on one of the couches of the lobby he stared at her as she head to the door. He never really had the chance to meet her but he will and that is an assurance.


	12. Chapter 12

No one's POV

Apparently when Maria came back to the hotel from her walk to the park, Mickie sent her a text saying that she could meet her at a local club down the street. Maria thought for a while and indeed she saw a club around the corner. She thought that that would be a great idea since her boredom will eat her any moment.

The club was jam-packed. Obviously it's Friday. A lot of party goers are bar-hopping. She walked in in her denim skirt with a gold belt around her waist , black bustier top, and silver strappy stilettos. She looks absolutely stunning. People turned their heads when she strode towards Mickie and the group. They had a couple of drinks and Maria decided that she wanted some space. Now, she's sitting alone at the bar. Sipping her cocktail. She does not understand why she doesn't feel tipsy like the others even she had much more drinks than the others. She leant forward. Her elbows resting on top of the counter.

"Can you please tell me why would a gorgeous woman like you prefer to sit alone when there is a lot of men in the club who's dying to know you?"An English accent asked from behind startling her. She slowly twisted her torso to look at the person. It was someone she never knew before. She hasn't seen him before. He was quite handsome though. She smirked. He noticed her sexy pouty lips. He would really love to kiss those lips before the night ends.

"I'm just not in the mood to mingle." She said returning to her original position moments ago. He sat on the stool beside her. She stared on her cocktail mixing it endlessly with the straw.

"May I buy you a drink?" he asked but she smiled and raised her glass. A gesture that means she already has one.

"So, may I know your name?" she asked smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wade, Wade Barrett or Stuart Bennett or Stu for short. I'm the winner of NXT season 1. I've seen you around and I already know you." He said grinning and extending a hand. She giggled and shook his hand. She remembered him.

"Maria." She said as she shook his hand So you're new here?" She asked. He nodded.

"With all your names, I like Wade best."She laughed softly.

"That's what I thought." He said smiling and taking a sip of his beer.

Maria's POV

I was having a great time chatting with Wade but I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out and it displayed John's number.

"Excuse me" I told Wade before I stood up and headed for the comfort room.

"Hey babe," I greeted John excitedly.

"Hey baby. How's my favorite girl?" He asked

"I'm great!"I exclaimed "When are you coming back?" I asked urgently.

"I'm sorry baby but we have a problem about that. Remember that Vince took me back to Raw? So I have to fly back directly to Raw to cope up with the episodes that I've missed." He said in such a way that won't disappoint me.

"I've missed you." I said timidly and obviously disappointed. I looked down and wiggled.

"Awww…baby girl I've missed you too….Hey, come on, cheer up. It's not like we'll never see each other again right?" He said trying to lighten me up. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right." I said. "I love you" I said softly and sweetly as I can.

"Love you too, bye!" He said and he hung up. I stood there for a moment. My ear still pressed on my phone, listening to the dial tone.

No One's POV

Maria walked slowly out of the comfort room. She's really disappointed. She looked around. The dance floor is packed with people and some guys are all over girls making out. Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" is blasting through the speakers. She sighed as she crossed the crowd.

Wade saw her. He eyed her intently. She is beautiful. She looks more stunning than the past few days he'd been eyeing her. She's one of a kind. He had never met anyone like her before and he doubt that he will. And now that she's within his grasp, he'll never let her go.

Maria returned to the bar and sat on the same spot. Wade was still there. He looked up when Maria arrived.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked

"Nothing important…" Maria said trying to wave it off.

"Now, may I buy you a drink?"

"Okay" She finally gave up.

" But wait, let's have shots. Make it a challenge. Me vs. you." She said taunting

"Deal" He said grinning wildly.

Maria took the first shot and then Wade then it went on.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her offering a hand.

"I would love to" when Maria took his hand, she felt that the floor was uneven. She was a little bit tipsy already. She looked around the club but there were no signs of Mickie and the others. When they reached the dance floor, the adrenaline kicked through her veins. They were dancing closely until her hands went around his neck and his around her waist. They were looking deep into each others' eyes.

Hours later Wade was walking Maria to her room. Actually he was guiding her. She had a little too much of alcohol. They rode the elevator up to Maria's floor. They walked out the elevator and down the hallway to Maria's room formerly "their" (John and her) room. When she stopped in front of the door, she turned around to thank him.

"Th-thank you" she slurred. She began to fall forward but He caught her on the process. He pinned her to the door to stop her from falling. Their faces were inches apart.

He leant forward and touched his lips to hers. He started kissing her gently. He pulled away for a moment staring into her eyes then resumed. Then he felt her kissing back. He pressed his lips harder.

He licked her bottom lip asking for permission. She welcomed him in. He took her other leg and placed it on his hip. Maria hoisted her other leg. Her back is resting on the door. Her hands were around his neck. Wade was rubbing her right thigh. Their hands were roaming around each other. She was rubbing his chest, moaning. With eyes closed they were just feeling and touching each other uncontrollably. Tongues battling for dominance. As Wade's hand goes higher under her skirt, she arched her back. Pressing herself harder on him. She can feel his arousal.

Then suddenly images of her and John making love flashes through her mind. Her body went numb. Her eyes opening abruptly.

"Wait..stop…we can't do this.." she said pulling away.

"I'm sorry.."Wade said putting her down. "I don't know what got into me." He apologized.

Maria ran a hand through her red hair closing her eyes. She didn't know what got into her either. How could she do this to John? She sighed.

"I'm also sorry Wade but it's just not right. Goodnight." She said opening the door.

"Maria, wait." He said grabbing her elbow. "I'm sorry. I hope this won't affect our friendship." He said eyes pleading.

"Goodnight Wade." She said not even bothering to look at him. She closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. These are just parts of my imagination as a writer._

No one's POV

Maria pressed her back on the door. What has she done? She had a little too much of alcohol indeed. The wall clock displayed 1 am sharp. She tried to walk across the room with wobbly legs. She stumbled and fell to the floor. She took her shoes off and threw it somewhere.

Alcohol is dominating her body now. It is running through her veins. She's clutching her head. It does not hurt but she's feeling dizzy. She crawled and rested her hand on the couch's arm for support. She stood up and dragged herself towards the bed. She threw herself on it.

Wade stood in front of her door. He can't help smiling. His lips were uncontrollable. He started walking down the hallway to the elevator. He's crazy about her.

In a week, he'll start shooting his very first episode on Raw as the leader of the Nexus. It is composed with the NXT rookies that he'd worked with. For now, he's just hanging around. Touring around WWE's shows. Vince gave him the blessing to visit Smackdown for he will be at Raw in a week.

He stepped out of the elevator to his floor and walked down the hall. He unlocked his door and walked inside his very own hotel room. He tossed his jacket over the couch and headed for the bed and decided to end the night.

Maria woke up her head aching. She's grasping the back of her head. She sat up. The wall clock displays 3:15 am. It had only been two hours since she arrived.

She walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked at her reflection on the mirror above the sink. Her hand resting on the counter.

She's a mess. Her hair is tousled from the make-out session she had. Her lipstick had peeled off. Her make-up is faded. Her eyes have dark circles under it.

"Shit" she mumbled as she scramble out of her clothes. She put on a pair of shorts and a blue tee. She walked out of the bathroom.

Walking barefoot towards the bed, she climbed in. Staring directly on the ceiling, she thought about Wade. She was attracted to him. He was handsome and very mature but she loves John. She shouldn't have done what she did. She would've not done it if John was here. Only, if he was here. But the fact is he's not. She was drunk when she did that. Temptation drove her into it.

She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep but no matter how she stirred finding a comfortable spot she cannot. She sat up once again and flipped through the channels of the TV but nothing interesting was on. She turned it off. She hugged her knees staring at the blank TV screen.

Maria POV

Okay I admit. I'm guilty. As in damn guilty. Wade keeps coming into my mind. I rested my chin on my knees.

"arrrrgghhhhh" I groaned. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and pulled a drawer open.

There it is. I bought it a couple of weeks ago and hid it there so that John wouldn't see it. I started using it when I experienced my first depression but stopped for several years. I pulled the pack of cigarettes out and the lighter. I slid the glass door of the balcony and stepped out.

I pulled out a stick then lit it. I inhaled and blew a puff of smoke out. My body went numb all thoughts were erased. Those were the familiar effects that hit me. As I finished the stick, I still feel guilty. I looked at the pack that I was holding. I shook my head and threw it over the balcony and stepped inside. I realized that those cancer sticks only had temporary effects and don't lessen your problems.

John's POV

God, I miss my girl so much. We can still have time together. We really don't occupy the whole week for taping. I wonder what she's doing this very moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Maria's POV

I was taking a break from my "Daily Diva" photoshoot. I decided to kill some time by calling John.

"Hey baby" I greeted as soon as he picked up.

"Hey baby girl! How've ya been?" He asked. God, I love hearing his voice.

"Nothing much. I'm doing a photoshoot at the moment." I said

" I can't wait to see the photos. I bet you'll look absolutely stunning." He said flattering me. I giggled.

" I miss you."I said lovingly.

"I miss you too." He said and I can feel sincerity in his voice.

"Maria! You're up!" one of the crew called

"I gotta go or else my head will be fried." I said jokingly.

"Bye. Love you." I said clutching my phone tightly

"Love you too. Be careful. For me." He said

"I will. I promise."I said and hung up.

I took my place in front of the camera. I began making poses. Giving the camera my best sexy smiles. I was wearing a black cropped top, denim jeans and high heeled boots that went up until under my knees. Kesha's We R who we R is blasting through the speakers. Adrenaline began kicking through my veins. It's amazing how music pumps you up. Just when I was doing my final poses, I noticed Wade leaning on the door. Arms crossed over his chest and smirking. He had been watching me. My photoshoot had ended. I pushed my way through the camera and some crew men.

"You looked gorgeous out there." He said when I was finally up close. I pushed my way through him and out the door. He began following me.

"What do you want Wade?" I asked while walking not acknowledging his presence behind me.

"I just wanted to talk." He said grabbing my elbow wheeling me around.

"Let's talk about this somewhere. Not here. We'll attract a lot of attention out here." I said. I walked down the hallway and pulled him to an empty lockerroom.

"Okay. Talk." I said letting his hand go. I turned around and crossed my arms. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I just wanna say that, I really like you Maria. I've thought about it these past days and realized how much you mean to me. I've never met anyone like you before. You're one of a kind and that night that we had was special. It was epic. Nobody has ever made me feel the way that you do. I really care about you." He said. I was very touched by his revelation but it's not right. I love John.

"I really like you too Wade but I just can't…" I said softening a bit not sure of how to continue my sentence. I can see disappointment on his face. I feel guilty for making him feel that way. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know that what we did might mean something to you but I was intoxicated when we did that 3 days ago. I was not thinking straight. It was a mistake. I'm sorry." I said as I turn my heel and started heading towards the door. I was surprised when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him in confusion. Anger filling his eyes.

"Just look at me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't have any feelings for me." He said with clenched teeth as his eyes bore through me. At that moment, I don't know why, but I know that I can't do that.

"I-I…"I started but cannot finish my sentence somehow.

He pulled me by the waist. His mouth crashed over mine. One of his hands was holding my nape. He is kissing me angrily. I tried to pull away but he was way too strong for me. I tried to shove him away but to no avail. I tried pushing him again but no luck. I was tired of trying that's why I just stood there with hands on my sides and let him finish his business. Finally he pulled away.

"Done now?" I asked. Then I shoved him violently which sent him staggering backwards. I raced out the door. My eyes were brimming with tears. I stopped infront of the Divas lockerroom. I figured out that I cannot go in there looking like this. I ran to the nearest rest room. Holding my bare stomach.

I was so mad at myself. Why can't I answer a simple question? I felt so used. I felt so dirty. Why did I let him do that to me? I am crying uncontrollably now. Even worse, I feel so unfaithful.

No one's POV

Wade was grinning when he stepped out the door. He knew it. Maria also has feelings for him. He will never let her go now. Only one thing's bothering him. What's keeping her from admitting it?


	15. Chapter 15

Maria's POV

I was working out at the gym. Music blasting through my earphones. I'm so absorbed in my own world. Not wanting to be disturbed. I took a break and sat on a bench grabbing a bottle of water. As I wipe my face with a towel, I pulled out my iPhone. I checked if I have any emails, text messages or tweets. There was one message. It was from John.

_Hey babe. What's up? – JC_

_Nothing much. Out at the gym working out – MK_

_Ookay. Better not disturb you while you get that body ready for me ;D Just checking on you __ - JC_

_Hahaha very funny….love yah :D – MK_

_Love yah too – JC_

I tucked my phone in my duffel bag and resumed.

John's POV

I was walking down the hallway as I slid my phone inside my pocket. I was heading to WWE's creative office. Gotta get my new storyline. I stepped into the room. People were busy. Papers everywhere.

"John! Over here!" Monique, one of the staff called. I walked across the room.

"Here's your new storyline." She said handing me the stapled papers. I went through it.

"Wait. Wade Barrett? The winner of NXT?" I asked

"Yes. I believe that you haven't met each other yet?" I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing behind me.

"John Cena, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said extending a hand.

"Very nice to meet you too. If you would excuse me, I gotta go now."I said walking backwards. I walked out the room as I continue reading the script. I let out a big heavy sigh. This one is a very big rivalry. And when I say big, I mean it.

Maria's POV

I was heading back to my room when I decided to pass at Mickie's.

"Hey Mickie!" I greeted her with a big hug when she opened the door.

"Hey Maria! What have you been up to?" she said stepping out of the doorway. I closed the door and followed her into the room. I collapsed onto the couch.

"I've been working out for the past 3 hours." I said resting a hand on my forehead.

"Hey, have you heard about that NXT rookie that had been around here for a couple of days?" my body went numb as I realize who she was talking about.

"W-Wade?" I stuttered my question.

"Was that the English guy? Yeah, I guess that's him. He headed to Raw 2 days ago. They said the creative gave him a massive storyline. I can't wait to see it on Raw. It should be enormous!"she said as she got some water in the fridge.

"Isn't it Monday today?" I asked as I sat up straight.

"Yeah." She said as she returned the bottle of water in the fridge. I flipped the TV on.

Monday Night Raw is live. John was having a match with Phil, my ex boyfriend. Just as I thought that John's gonna win the match, Wade came out. Distracting John. He was about to apply the Attitude Adjustment on Phil then a bunch of guys went out. Surrounding the ring. I recognized them as the NXT rookies. They trashed the whole show! Peeling floorboards off, attacking the crew. They attacked John and Phil. Even Luke Gallows. They attacked every person out there!

"I-I-I can't watch this." I got up from the couch and went out the door. I headed towards my room. I feel so bad that I'm miles away from John. I won't be there to check on him. I can't watch them both at the same time. It makes me fell guilty in a way that I could never understand.

I love John. There is no question with that. But there is something about Wade that draws me in.


	16. Chapter 16

No one's POV

Maria threw her bags and keys on the table near the door. It was great to be back home after several weeks on the road. Her house seems empty. She turned the lights on. Her head was aching because of jet lag. She was rubbing the back of her neck. She froze when she heard rustling from upstairs. She grabbed a baseball bat from nearby. She slowly climbed the stairs carefully. Taking one step at a time. She saw her bedroom door slightly open.

Pushing it slowly, she peeked inside. She walked inside the room very slowly. Scanning every corner. She gasped when someone grabbed her waist from behind. Lights went on. She turned around. John was there smiling at her.

"John! You scared the hell out of me!"She exclaimed slapping his arm.

"Baby, baby, relax. I just wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Really." he said as he wrap his arms around her waist. He leant forward smacking her lips a few times. She stared at him for a few seconds as a smirk slowly formed on her face.

"Well, I guess I have to forgive you for now." She said grinning and snaking her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes as she kissed him softly. It was long and passionate. They were just taking their time. Not minding anything. Maria pulled away slightly. Their faces still inches apart.

"I missed you." She said softly as she stares into those deep blue eyes. She bit her lip. He smirked.

"Me too." He whispered. He kissed her deeply now. Her hands roaming from his neck to his torso.

She lifted his shirt. They broke the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt off his head and resumed. Maria drove the kiss deeper. John pulled away slightly.

"Relax; you have me for the whole night. I'm all yours." He said as he lifts her shirt off.

They started moving towards the bed. Maria pushed John on the bed and climbed on top of him. She ran her hands from his torso, over his chest and wrapped it around his neck. She pressed her lips harder on his.

"Let's get rid of this." she said as she unbuckled his pants. He was grinning when he looked down at her.

John flipped them over. He presses his lips on hers. He was smirking as he unzipped her jeans. She raised her hips so it would be easier for him to pull it all the way down her ankles.

He climbed back on top of her again. Planting his hands on both sides of her head he leant and kissed her long and deep. His tongue battled with her. Neither of them wanted to taste defeat. Her hands held the back of his head, running through his hair and his back.

His hands ran over her shoulder, to her stomach then to her thighs. She was rubbing his chest and torso. He cupped one of her breasts through her bra. He nipped her neck. She moaned. He unsnapped her bra and took a breast in his mouth. She gasped with pleasure and closed her eyes. She arched her back and pressed herself harder on him. She can feel his arousal.

He was rubbing her inner thigh then he rubbed her through her red thong. He removed it. Then went back kissing her and rubbing her. Maria moaned.

"More…" she mumbled between kisses. He inserted his middle finger in. Maria gasped. He began thrusting it in and out. She shut her eyes close tightly. Enduring the torture that John was giving her.

He pulled her finger out and kissed her long and soft. He placed light kisses on her neck and on her shoulder blade. He ran his lips on Maria's stomach down to her navel. She spread her legs wider. He kissed both of her inner thighs. Then he took her in his mouth. He stuck his tongue in her. Maria moaned. Grabbing the sheets and putting her hands on a fist.

"John please…." She begged.

John climbed back on top of her and kissed her again. Maria flipped them over. She ran her hands from her chest to his arousal while kissing him. She rubbed him through his boxers. She removed it and took him. She began stroking him. She took him in her mouth as he moaned. He held her hair off her face.

He pulled her up and climbed on top of her. Kissing her hardly now. With aggression running through his veins. He thrust into her. Hard and fast. He kept pounding until he came to his climax. She came moments after.

He collapsed on top of her. He buried his head on her neck.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked when he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. She shook her head.

"No…"she said as she ran a hand through his hair. Then it landed on the back of his neck and stayed there. She gazed up at him, into those blue eyes. There was love in there.

"I love you," she said she said smiling at him. He kissed her one more time.

"I love you too baby." He said as he rolled off her and put a blank on them. He cradled her in his arms until they were finally asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Maria's POV

I woke up and saw John beside me. What a great way to start my morning. I put a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and decided to take a shower. I took a long hot shower.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out the bathroom and found John still asleep. I walked across the room and opened the door to my closet and walked in. I pulled a loose t-shirt and a very short denim shorts on. I stepped into my favorite flip flops.

I swept my hair up into a messy bun. I went down stairs and decided to prepare some breakfast for me and John.

I went straight to the kitchen and started to do what I intended.

John's POV

I woke up and found myself all alone. Maria was already up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I pulled a pair of shorts on and a shirt.

I stepped out the door and it smelled toast. Maybe Maria was cooking. I can't help but smile at the thought. I look around. I love how the morning sun seeps through the window and illuminates the house. I climbed down the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

Maria was there. I leaned on the door with hands crossed over my chest. I just wanna observe her for a few moments. Her back was facing me as she put some bread in the toaster while humming. I looked at the table and there was our breakfast. I looked back at her who was still not turning around.

She looks hot in her clothes. Even she does not make the effort, I still find her beautiful. I love the early morning chill but having a hot girlfriend in the house, is taking the chill away.

I smiled and started walking towards her.

No one's POV

Maria jumped when John wrapped his hands around her waist from behind. He pressed his lips on her neck. She smirked and finished putting some bread in the toaster and slowly turned around within John's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her back pressed on the edge of the counter. The kiss was long and soft. She pulled away smiling. Looking into his eyes. She left her hands around his neck.

"Good morning….." she said. John kissed her again.

"Good morning…." He said grinning and letting her go. He sat on one of the chairs.

"This sure looks good." He said smiling and eyeing the food on the table. Maria finished emptying the toaster and sat beside him. They started eating.

"You know what? I'm excited about Summerslam next week." Maria said thoughtfully.

"Same here…I want to kick the butt of Wade Barrett. Have you heard of him?" he asked as Maria froze. John was watching her intently waiting for some answer. Maria began touching her food again.

"Y-yeah actually, I've met him already. He spent some time at Smackdown. Just hanging around." She stuttered. She hoped John did not notice that.

"Well that guy has some serious talents in store. Really. He's very talented and a good guy too." He said as he took his last bite.

"You're friends?" Maria asked as she stood up to put their dishes away and made a face when she turned her back to him.

"Not really that close but yes, I think we are." He said leaning on the counter.

"You don't hate the Nexus for what they do to you in the ring?" she asked as she put their dishes in the dish washer.

"No. Not really. They're all good anyway and I'm used to all those kind of stuff. You know the business. In the ring we're all competitors but outside it we're all friends. Of course, there are those people who we don't really like but that doesn't mean that we should hang with them always." he said shrugging.

Moments later they were both curled up on the couch. Watching TV. It was very peaceful to spend a day without anything to worry about. John kissed the top of Maria's head. She smirked. Her head rested on John's chest with his arms around her shoulders and her hands are wrapped around his waist. They hoped that they can stay like that forever.


	18. Chapter 18

No one's POV

Maria woke up when she felt someone touching her face. She opened her eyes and saw John gazing at her lovingly. She smiled.

" What are you doing?" she asked. John pinched her nose playfully.

"Just relishing every moment that I have with you." He said as he returned her smile. She smiled and sat up. She looked back at John and found him fully clothed.

"Why are you so dressed? Are you going somewhere?" she asked confused.

"Nope. I'm staying with you. Randy called. He asked if we want to head to the beach today and spend a night or two. I told him that that was a great idea. So, you coming?" he asked.

"Of course! When are we leaving?" she asked getting out of bed. "I gotta pack." She panicked.

"Baby relax. Don't fret. I've done that for you. I realized that that will be your reaction and I get to choose your bikini." He said winking at her while leaning on the headboard of the bed.

"Okay, well I better be getting ready." She walked inside the bathroom and, did the calls of nature, and took a quick shower.

She stepped out in a towel and found John on his laptop. She strode across the room to her closet. And pulled out a pair of denim jeans and a sleeveless tank top.

She gulped when she turned around and John suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned as he inched his face forward. She kissed him quickly and tried to get out of his grasp but he doesn't let go. She pulled him by the nape and kissed him again longer and pressed her lips harder. She pulled away.

"Would that do it?" she asked smirking.

"You owe me." He whispered and kissed her with a smack on the lips. She made her way to the bathroom and put her clothes on. She walked out and saw John collecting their stuff.

"I'm gonna put this in the trunk." He asked and walked. He stopped in front of Maria. He kissed her with his hands full and made his way out of the room. Maria grabbed her phone and made her way out of the room and head downstairs.

She stepped out onto the front porch, walked to the car and got in the passenger's seat beside John who was already behind the wheel.

Maria kept herself busy tweeting and doing stuff with her phone. John looked at her and smiled. She looks so cute. Just like a teenage girl. He stared back ahead.

"I can't believe that we only have two more days and our vacay is already over." Maria said out of the blue. John glanced at her and back on the road. She leaned her head on the window.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He said smiling and took her left hand with his right one. "Especially when you're spending it with the love of your life." With one hand on the wheel, he lifted her hand and kissed it.

They arrived at the beach and went straight to the cottage where Mickie was standing at the doorstep and Randy carrying some stuff from the car to the cottage. They parked behind Randy's car. Maria jumped out immediately.

"Mickiiiiiiiieeee!" she shrieked.

"Riaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mickie shrieked back. They both enveloped their arms around each other.

"I miss you so much!" Mickie said when they had released each other. John went over to help Randy.

"Let me help you with that." He said helping Randy with some supplies. They both stared at the women standing on the porch.

"It's gonna be a long weekend…" John sighed laughing.

"You bet…" Randy replied smiling as well.

"Mickie, it had just been about a week." Maria said

"I know!" Mickie said beckoning her in. They both collapsed on the couch giggling. John and Randy carried in some boxes and bags.

"We should have brought something." Maria said eyeing the boxes of food and drinks that Randy and John were bringing.

"Oh…no worries!" Mickie said waving it away. "We just surprised you anyway. We took care of that one. Right Rands?" Mickie said looking over her shoulder.

"You got that right." He said making a thumbs up. John laughed and smacked the back of his head.

"Let's go! We still have a box or two to carry inside." John said and raced out of the door.

"Cena! You owe me!" he said with a hand on his nape and followed John out the door.

"So wanna change into something appropriate and head to the shore?" Mickie asked turning her attention back to Maria.

"Okay." Maria replied. They took their bags that John and Randy had placed at the foot of the stairs. They head upstairs.

"You and John will share the same room and I'll share with Randy. Here's your room and your key." She said handing Maria a key as they stop in front of a door.

Maria wasted no time and got inside the room. She pulled her black bikini, denim shorts and a button down shirt. She put black bikini on, then her denim shorts, and her button-down shirt. She tied a knot right under her breast. Showing her flat toned abs. She stepped into her flip flops and put a pair of shades on her hair. He let her long red hair fall down past her shoulders.

She stepped out of the room. John was outside their room about to enter but Maris opened the door and stepped out, he stared at her in awe. He whistled.

"You look amazing." He said snaking his arms around her waist. She laughed. He kissed her neck then her cheek. His arm moved a bit and had hit a spot where Maria felt ticklish. She wiggled in his arms giggling.

"John, y-you're tickling me." Maria laughed. Trying to get out of his hold.

"Oh, where? Is it here?"John asked and poked his finger on Maria's side on purpose. Right where she feels ticklish. Maria shrieked and laughed uncontrollably. Mickie walked out their room and saw the two of them laughing.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat. They both looked up. "Ready to go Maria?" she asked.

"Of course!" she said finding a way out of John's grasp. "I'll be with you downstairs in a minute." She said while she slap John's hand that was trying to reach her.

Mickie smiled and shook her head. She took the stairs and went downstairs. Maria raced inside the room. She grabbed her hand bag, cellphone, sun block lotion, towel, and some cash. When she stepped out the room John was beside the door leaning on the wall and hands crossed over his chest smirking evilly.

"I'll head to the shore with Mickie. You and Randy can go with us, if you guys want to." She said.

"It's okay. I understand that you and Mickie has a lot of catching up to do. You girls have fun and we guys will have our own fun." He said smirking.

"Okay, bye." She said walking past him. She was surprised when John pulled her by the elbow and caught her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. When they finally pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes.

"You still owe me." John whispered letting Maria go.

Maria's POV

I was sprawled under the heat of the sun. Mickie got us some drinks. It was such a beautiful day. I have to fly back to Smackdown the day after tomorrow. I just wanna relax today. I wanna relieve the stress that my work is giving me. I wanna make the most out of this time that I have with John and my close friends.

"Excuse me?" a small timid voice asked. I lifted my head and saw a little boy standing beside my blanket. "Y-your Maria right?" he looks so cute…awwww…. Those little blue eyes remind me of John's. I sat up and pushed my glasses up to my hair.

" Hey…" I said smiling at him. "What can I do for you?" I asked smiling politely at him.

"Can you sign this for me?" he asked handing me the latest issue of a WWE magazine and a pen.

"Of course. So you like WWE?" I asked as I uncapped the pen.

"Yes! I have 2 idols. You're one of them! And the other is John Cena. I just wanna be like you guys!" he exclaimed. Those blue eyes with innocence. I smiled and scribbled her signature.

" Here you go…" I said handing him the magazine and patting his head. I have no idea that we do inspire a lot of people. Okay, I take that back. I do have an idea.

"And one more thing." He handed me a single rose and hurried away. I was about to thank him but when I looked up he was nowhere in sight. There was a roll of paper attached to its stem. I took it and read the content.

"Remember that my love never dies. "

PS:

Lunch is ready.

-John-

I giggled. What an old-school way to send a message but I admit, I find it sweet.

"What are you grinning about?" Mickie handing me a bottle of water. I gave her the paper.

"I guess this means we have to head back and come back later." Mickie said gathering her stuff and I gather mine. Mickie was like 5 steps ahead of me when I felt my phone vibrate. I slipped it moments in my pocket. I drew it out of my pocket.

"Maria, you coming?" Mickie asked stopping and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a sec." I replied. Mickie resumed walking. I looks at my phone. It was a text from an unregistered number. I read it.

_I can't wait to talk to you. Please let me explain my actions. I'm really sorry._

That was all it said. I stared at it blankly. I figured out that maybe the person entered the wrong number or something so Ii slipped it back in my pocket. I continued to the cottage. I could smell barbecue from the little backyard. I walked up the front steps. I stopped in front of the door when I felt my phone vibrate again. I headed to the right side of the porch and put my stuff on a chair.

_Please. I'm really sorry. I care about you so much._

I decided to text the person back.

_May I know who this is?_

I went inside the house and went straight to the kitchen and placed my phone on the counter. I went over to the sink to wash my hands. I looked outside the window which was over the sink and found John, Mickie, and Randy laughing. I could get use to this. I smirked as I wipe my hands on a towel. I heard my phone vibrating over the granite counter. I grabbed it and was about to open the door. I read the text with my other hand on the doorknob. I was about to open the door but froze as I finish reading the text.

_Maria, it's Wade._


	19. Chapter 19

Maria's POV

I was walking down the hallway of the arena. I'm currently in Smackdown. I don't have any scheduled matches for tonight so I guess I just have to hang around backstage.

I stopped in front of the Divas' lockerrom and went inside. People were busy. Michelle and Layla are getting ready for their match against Beth and Mickie. Mickie and Beth are also doing the same.

I walked across the room and sat on the couch in the corner. I was tired of feeling this way. Feeling so left out. I wanna have a title shot. That's my only dream. Holding that coveted butterfly up over my head. Michelle and Layla has it now. They share it. I can't help but let out a snort at the thought.

I'm gonna work twice as hard. I stood up and walked over to the dresser. I checked my make-up and stuff. Michelle was beside me doing the same.

"Good luck Chelle." I wished her.

"Awwww, Ri…." She pulled me into a hug. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You'll have your chance. Really. This butterfly will be around your waist in the right time " she said as she took the belt form the table and hooked it around her shoulder and held my hand. "and when that time comes, I will be the first person who'll congratulate you. You're doing a good job right now. You're the most popular diva. Maybe you'll even be voted as diva of the year again and for that I want to congratulate you. Congratulations." She said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Chelle." I thanked her.

"We gotta go.." Layla said as she finished tying her boots. "Bye Ri…" Layla said waving.

"Bye MK" Beth said

"Bye BFF" Mickie said.

"Bye guys. Good luck!" I said waving. When they were all out of the room, I was left alone. I was walking towards the flat screen TV to turn it on when the door opened. I turned and was surprised to see Kelly.

"Kelly!" I ran to her and gave her a huge bear hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"Been drafted." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to surprise you guys." she said looking around. "Speaking of which, where is everybody?" she asked.

"All out there." I said turning the TV on and saw Mickie and Beth doing their entrance. We both sat on the couch in front of the TV.

We watched quietly. Kelly was watching the flat screen intently like she's trying to learn something from it. I just stared at the TV blankly. Summerslam is 2 days away. It means all superstars will see each other.

Wade had been very persuasive these past days. I told him to leave me alone but he doesn't listen. I was very indecisive when he asked me if I have any feelings for him. I just don't know why. Maybe I really do have some little feelings for him but it's nothing compared to my feelings towards John. I've dumped him a lot of times but he doesn't give up. The more I dump him, the more he bothers me.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the match was already over. Kelly was waving her hand in front of my face. I looked up.

"Maria? Are you okay? I have been asking you if you want to go to the catering with me." She said.

"I'm sorry Kelly." I said shaking my head. "I was just thinking about something…." I stood up and looked down at her.

"I'll go to the catering with you." I said pulling her off the couch. She walked to the TV and turned it off. Walked across the room to the dresser and grabbed her phone.

"Let's go." She said heading to the door. I started walking after her but stopped when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw Wade's number flashing.

"Ria?" Kelly looked over her shoulder. She was standing at the doorway.

"I'll be out in a sec. I just have to get this." I said waving my phone.

"Sure" she said and stepped out to the hallway. I stuck my head out the door to make sure that no one's eavesdropping. I closed the door and answered the call.

"Which part of 'leave me alone and get lost' did you not understand?" I asked annoyed.

"Maria, listen. I just wanna talk." He said calmly.

"Leave me alone, Wade." I said sternly.

"Why are you pushing me away?" He asked sounding hurt and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Wade, it's time for you to listen. Just leave me alone. Delete me from your contacts. Just forget everything." I said really exhausted.

"It's not as easy as you think." He said. There he goes again.

"Save yourself from misery, Wade. I'll just hurt you." I sighed . there was a moment of silence.

"Are you in love with someone else?" he asked from out of the blue. I better tell him the truth. Here goes nothing….

"Yes," I held my breath and closed my eyes. I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm in love with someone else." I let my breath out. I listened for a moment. He didn't say anything.

"I will never give you up Maria." With that he hung up.


	20. Chapter 20

No One's POV

It's Summerslam and Maria and Mickie have just arrived at their hotel. Maria was thrilled to see John. Mickie opened the door with the key card. Maria was standing beside her tapping her foot impatiently. As soon as Mickie pushed the door open, Maria dashed in and dumped her bags beside her bed.

" You're not really excited, aren't you?" Mickie said as she put her bags on the other bed.

" I'm so excited to see John!" she shrieked. She pulled out a pair of leather pants and a corset top. She raced to the bathroom and put them on. She stepped out and found Mickie sprawled on the bed.

"Mickie! Come on! Get up! You need to get ready!" Maria said pulling her best friend's ankles.

"Okay, okay." Mickie said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Maria put her boots on and retouched her make up. She let her hair fall down past her shoulders. She didn't bother to curl them. She slipped her boots on. She whipped her phone out and texted John.

_Babe! I'm in town! Where are you? – MK_

_Here at the arena training for the match tonight. Can't wait to see you. ;D –JC_

_I'll be there before you know it. – MK_

She looked up when she heard Mickie come out of the bathroom. She was wearing an off-shoulder dress. She got a duffel bag and stuffed her stuff inside. Mickie was also doing the same.

They went downstairs and straight to the parking lot. They rode their rental car to the arena. The ride was silent.

"So, I heard that the other superstars are gonna be out partying tonight. Wanna come and join?" Mickie, who was at the Driver's seat said. She threw Maria a side-ways glance.

"Sure, why not?" Maria said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, we're gonna have a photoshoot tonight before the show starts." Mickie said looking back to the road.

"What? How come I didn't know about that?" Ria exclaimed.

"Maria, relax. It's just a photoshoot. All you have to do is stand in front of the camera and smile." Mickie said smirking.

"I know, but it means I don't get to see John first. You have no idea how I missed him." She said like an under-aged.

"Well, after the photoshoot, you can still see him. It does not sound that bad." Mickie suggested.

"Fine" Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "Do we have to change outfits?" she asked.

"Nope. They want us to look natural. You look amazing." Mickie said eyeing her friend's clothes.

"You look great too BFF. Thanks!" Maria exclaimed. They arrived at the arena after a short while. The both of them got out of the car and walked across the parking lot to the entrance. They pushed their way in and went straight to the Divas Lockerroom.

Maria stepped out of the room where they were still doing the photoshoot with the other divas. Her turn was done. She was heading to see John. She was so excited to see him. She got her phone from her pocket and checked for any messages. There was none. She decided to text John.

_Babe, I've been in the arena for about an hour now. Forgot to txt you. We did a photoshoot for 'Summerslam Divas' page on . So thrilled to see you! Where are you? – MK_

Maria continued her way down the hallway. She felt her phone vibrate she whipped it out and read the text message.

_Meet me in my Lockerroom ;D –JC_

Maria grinned and giggled a bit. She bit her lip as she walk down the corridor reading every name that was on the door. She turned into another corridor and walked some more. She stopped beside the door that has John's name on it. She leaned her shoulder on the wall beside it and texted John.

_I'm outside you lockerroom. Where are you? –MK_

_Still in the ring.I'll just gather my stuff them I'll be heading back.-JC_

_Okay __ -MK_

Maria decided to wait outside. She find it rude to just barge into John's lockerroom. She began replying to the tweets that some fans had sent her. She was so happy today. Nothing could ruin her day but when she heard that familiar thick accent behind her, she knew that it was not true.

"What a surprise." She turned halfway and looked straight into those familiar eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well hello Wade. Not so nice to see you." she scowled at his smirking face.

"Well, I can clearly see that you're not that happy to see me…" He said as he took one step closer and she took a step back but her back already hit the wall.

"but it's the other way around for me." He planted a hand beside her head trapping her. She panicked. There was nowhere else to go.

"Is there any problem here?" they both looked up and saw John standing directly outside his door. A duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"No, nothing." Maria said as she managed to push through Wade's arm. She walked towards John and pulled him for a quick kiss. It was more of a smack. When they pulled away, Maria glanced over Wade who was gobsmacked.

"Actually baby, Wade and I are just messing around." She said as she wraps her arms around John's waist and raised an eyebrow on Wade's direction. John returned the gesture by putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"So, Wade, you've met my girlfriend, Maria…"John started uneasily. It took a moment for Wade to answer.

"Ahhh…yes…we've met when I first visited Smackdown." He said as he returned Maria's glance.

"Well, I think that's good that you know each other…." He said unable to finish because he was cut off by Maria.

"Ummm John, Wade was actually leaving but you arrived so…" Maria said giving Wade a look that means he needs to go.

"Yeah, I'll see you around" he said and gave John a light slap on the shoulder as he walk past them. When he was out of earshot, John turned to Maria and gave her a weird look.

"Is he bothering you or something?" He asked her.

"No." she said hoping she didn't sound that defensive. She shook her head from side to side. she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you not happy to see me?" she asked pouting. He chuckled.

"Of course yes." He said before leaning down and kissing her. Maria pulled away smiling.

"Should we continue this here or would you rather prefer doing this privately?" she said grinning wildly. John was smiling as he escorted her into his lockerroom.


	21. Chapter 21

No One's POV

The club was not that packed but there are a lot of people. Summerslam was great. Superstars are celebrating. It was a great night. Maria was sitting in a booth with the other divas. John was standing at the bar talking to Randy with a drink in hand. John was more than happy to defeat Randy Orton and Wade Barrett on a triple threat match winning the WWE championship once again. Maria was well in cloud nine as she was informed that she will get a title shot at the divas championship. Everyone was having a great time.

"What?" Mickie exclaimed at something that Kelly had said.

"I'm just saying!" Kelly said raising her hands as if to surrender as the rest exploded with laughter.

Maria was just smiling. She was indeed happy but she was disturbed. She looked up as a pack of men walked in. They were laughing boisterously and nudging each other. It seems that she was the only one who noticed. She was very observant today.

The group of men settled down in a booth across the club directly across theirs. She noticed that Wade Barrett was one of them. He looked at her way and connected with her gaze. He was smirked. She rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate to what the other divas were talking about but she can't help glancing his way from time to time as she feel his eyes on her. She whipped her phone out because she felt it vibrating.

_You look stunning tonight – Stu_

_Fuck off! – MK_

She threw him a dead look.

"Oh My gosh! This is my song! Let's dance!" Michelle shrieked as Enrique Iglesias' "Tonight" blasted through the speakers. All of them got up and raced to the dance floor except for Maria. Mickie noticed her friend's unusual behavior. She went back to check on her.

"Ri, you okay?"Maria nodded.

"I'm just not in the mood to dance." She said weakly.

"Come on! Come and dance! You'll feel better afterwards." Mickie said pulling Maria off the booth. Maria smiled and let Mickie drag her. They went to the dancefloor where the other divas are dancing like crazy. Maria had no choice but to also dance.

The group of men who were with Barrett stayed glued on their seats watching every diva that was on the dancefloor.

"So Stu, you have a very good taste in choosing your girl." Heath Slater said.

"Yeah man. I mean look at her." Justin Gabriel added pointing his bottle of beer slightly on Maria's direction before drinking.

"I told you. You shouldn't have discriminated my taste on women." Barrett said as he leaned on the back of his chair and took a sip of his beer.

"So when are you going to make the first move?" Otunga asked leaning on the table.

"Not yet. She's dating Cena." He said nonchalantly

"What? That sucks!" Slater said.

"Too bad, you've lost your chances. You always lose to Cena." Gabriel said patting Wade's back. Wade just smiled and looked at Maria who was dancing with Mickie. Maybe Cena is a hundred times better than him in the ring but he will make sure that he will never lose this one to him.

Maria and the other divas are dancing wildly. Just having a good time. They stopped dancing as the DJ changed his track. Adam Lambert's "If I had You" started playing. She went back to their booth and sat down. Kelly and Mickie followed.

"Hey Ri sup?"Mickie asked slipping into the space beside Maria. Kelly slipped on the other side too.

"Hey did you notice those Nexus guys? They're totally checking us out!" Kelly squealed. Mickie laughed.

"Well, we're not available." Mickie said. Maria checked her phone for some messages.

_Hear that song? That's my song for you. – Stu_

Maria looked at their table and she saw him looking at her. Maria stood up and walked over to John who was laughing at something that Randy had said. John was startled when Maria pulled his head down for a long passionate kiss.

"Well, I guess I gotta leave you too." Randy said walking backwards.

"What a surprise." John said as he wraps his arm around her waist. Maria smirked and threw Wade a look as she raised an eyebrow. The smirk on his face slowly faded away but he doesn't look mad. His face settled for a normal expression. She felt John kiss the top of her head. She kissed his lips.

"Wanna get outta here?" she whispered in his ear. John put his bottle of beer down on the counter and took Maria's hand.

"Hell yeah"

John slammed the door shut and pressed Maria's back against it. His lips crashing over hers. It was a kiss full of lust, love, and anticipation. They broke the kiss for a while as she pulls his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. John kissed her neck. He lifted her shirt and did the same as what she did with his.

They moved across the room and stumbled onto the bed. John moved some hair away from Maria's face. He gave her a loving gaze then kissed her. Their tongues battling for dominance. Neither of them wants to give up. Maria reached down and rubbed his crotch through his jeans.

"My favorite part…." she murmured. John caught her hand.

"Not yet.."He said as he held her wrists down firmly pressed on the mattress. He moved both of their hands beside her head. She laughed. He place light kissed all over her neck and collarbone. She bit her lip enduring the torture that John was giving her. He kissed her again hardly.

"John please, I need you now." She pleaded between kisses. He let her hands go. He place feather like kisses down her stomach and ended right above her pants. He unbuckled it and pulled it down in one swift movement.

Maria sat down at the edge of the bed and started undoing his pants as he stood in front of her. She pulled it down leaving him with nothing but his boxers. He climbed again on top of her as she lay down flat on her back. He kissed his way up to her lips. He unhooked her bra and removed it. He cupped one of her breasts in one hand as he continue kissing her. She moaned. He took a breast in his mouth as his hand traveled further down to her panties.

He rubbed her through the thin piece of clothing. He kissed her again hard. He began to move downwards leaving feather light kisses on her neck, collarbone, and stomach. He stopped on top of her panties his eyes not leaving hers then he placed a long lingering kiss on her center then he pulled her underwear down her ankles. He got rid of his boxers.

He climbed back on top of her. He looked at her face for a while then caressed her face gently. She closed her eyes the moment he did that. She loved the feel of his skin on hers and also the effect. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. The tip of his cock was against her clit.

"John I need you inside me now…" she pleaded once more. He pushed into her. She raised her hips a bit to even his gesture. He began thrusting slowly, making sure that he's not hurting her. He kept his pace until she became tight. Maria moaned and threw her head back snapping her eyes shut in pleasure. She came first then he followed minutes after.

He collapsed on top of her. Both with satisfaction. John rolled to ones side and pulled the blanket to cover their bare bodies. he took Maria in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head then rested his chin on top of it.

"I love you…" he whispered softly. Maria smiled and shut her eyes. This was the man she wanted to spend forever with. She began imagining their future together until she finally fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

John's POV

I was sitting on our bed waiting for Maria to emerge from the bathroom. Damn! She takes too much time preparing. We were heading to the airport together then from there we'll part ways. She goes back to Smackdown and me to Raw. Gawd I'll miss her. My cellphone beeped. I snatched it from the bed and saw that it was from an anonymous number. I opened the message.

_Better watch your girl_

That was all it said but there was a file attached. I opened the file and could hardly believe what I was seeing. I gripped the phone harder. I do not know how to react. I knew something was going on. I could not think clearly. My body went numb.

It was a picture of Maria and Wade making out.

No One's POV

Maria put the last touch of her make-up and decided that she was ready to go. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

She stepped out of the bathroom and found John sitting on the bed. His body was all tensed. She wondered if something was bothering him. She started walking towards him but before she could get any closer, he held his phone out to her. Enough for her to see what was on the screen. She gasped. She took the phone from his hands. He moved his head to one side avoiding her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" she croaked.

"Does it matter?" he asked as he asked lifting his head to meet her gaze. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Maria could see the hurt painting his blue eyes. She did not want this to end this way. She thought it was better to not mention any of it to John but she should have known better. Her heart was clenched. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"John, I'm sorry. I can explain. I swear, I….." she said between sobs.

"Save it, Maria. I'm not sure if I could even understand it." He snapped. His voice was not calm but he was not shouting. She looked down, tears freely rolling down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands. She was so ashamed and embarrassed.

He looked at her feeling guilty for making her cry but how should he react? It was not easy for her but it wasn't easy for him either. He felt hurt. Very. He loved her so much. Even after what she'd done. It seems that he cannot let her go. He was on the verge of tears too but he is trying as hard as he can not to shed any tear. He rubbed his face with one hand.

"Why Maria? I thought I was good enough for you." he asked her as a tear silently rolled down his cheek.

"You were more than good John. You were perfect." She said as she kneeled in front of him taking his face in her hands forcing him to look into her eyes so that he'll know how sincere she was.

"I thought you love me." He said quietly. It was more like a whisper.

"I do, John and I always will. I was wasted when that happened. I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen." She said and tried to force a smile.

John looked at the woman before him. He loves the girl more than anything. He was willing to give up anything just for her. He knew that she meant everything she was saying but he wanted her to be sure with her decisions. He wiped her tears.

"Do you have any feelings for him?" he asked surprising her. She avoided his eyes and looked down.

"I-I…." she does not know what to say. She couldn't tell him no cause that would be a big fat lie.

John was waiting for an answer but when he saw her reaction change when he asked her, he knew the answer clearly. He just needed Maria to say it. More tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't know, John." She blurted before he could say anything. Then she threw her hands on her face covering it and she cried harder. He pulled her off the floor and onto his lap. He cradled her for a few moments. She nuzzled his neck. Her hand went around his neck.

For a moment, John looked down at her. She looked so delicate. He could feel her breath against his neck. He kissed the top of her head and began stroking it. Then she kissed her head again. She pulled away and pushed herself off of his lap. She sat beside him wiping tears form her eyes. She lifted her head and looked at him and then down on the floor.

"John, I don't know what to do." She whispered. John took her hands and began rubbing circles around them. He kissed them. He only knew one way how to solve this. Even though it hurts but he has to do it

"Just go and see for yourself." He told her as she lifted her head abruptly.

"Are you saying it's over?" she was starting to crying again. He pushed some strands of hair away from her face.

"I want you to be sure of your feelings. This doesn't mean that I don't love you. Hell, God knows that I do more than anything. When you're sure about it then we will sort this out." He kissed her hard but quick then he stood up and walked out the door.

"I don't wanna lose you." Maria whispered and she cried her heart out.


	23. Chapter 23

Maria's POV

I arrived at the airport only minutes before my plane should take off. My face was still tear-stained. I could not believe what was happening. I can't help blaming myself for being a ho. Ugh….. I guess this is better. John said he wants me to realize what my true feelings are but I love him. Maybe he needs time also. I can't blame him. After all it was me who messed up not him. Just like how I do.

"Maria, where have you been?" Mickie surprised me by grabbing my elbow as I was putting my bags through the carousel. I looked up.

"Oh my God! Is everything okay?" she asked as she put an arm around my shoulders when she saw my face.

"It's over. Me and John are over." I blurted fighting tears.

"Oh ria…."Mickie said looking at me with concern.

Hours later, we arrived at Smackdown. I'm feeling weary as ever. I'm so tired with all the things that are happening. I dragged my self off the shuttle bus. I got my bags from its trunk and walked into the hotel lobby. I went to the front desk to get my key.

"Uhmm hello, I wanna know which room am I going to stay in and maybe, I can ask for a key." I said to the girl who was behind the computer. She looked up and smiled. I returned it politely.

"Oh yes, maam. Ms Kanellis right?" she asked. I nodded. And she began typing on her computer.

"Hey Maria," I looked up and saw Wade standing next to me.

"What the fuck?" I looked up confused. What was he doing here? The girl behind the counter looked up. Maybe because I cussed.

"I'm sorry." I gave her my sweetest smile. Then turned back to Wade and lowered my voice.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in a whisper tone.

"I've been drafted" he matched my tone irritatingly.

"Oh excuse me maam, sir but I'm afraid it looks like you'll have to be rooming together." She said.

"What?" I almost shouted. She flinched. "I'm sorry, but you don't understand…." I realized that I was talking too fast. I closed my eyes and inhaled then exhaled. "Just kindly check it again, please." I'm so dead.

"The results are the same Ms. Kanellis, Mr. Barrett is your roommate." She said placing two key cards on the counter. I can hear Wade chuckling beside me. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me Maria, is there any problem here?" I looked up and it was Teddy Long.

"Thank God. It was about time that someone should put sense to any of this. Teddy, why the hell am I rooming with him?" I said sticking my thumb to his direction. I just don't wanna look at the guy now, believe me.

"So, it looks like you've already met." He said non-chalantly. What the hell? How can he act so cool with all this?

"No, Teddy you don't understand. I don't wanna be anywhere near HIM." I really did emphasize the HIM part.

"Well, I'm sorry Maria, but it's a storyline. Holla." With that he stalked away. Okay I'm dead. I'm so DEAD. I turned to Wade and saw him trying hard not to laugh.

"I hate you." I really did mean that. I grabbed the key card and stomped away.

I entered the elevator and clicked some buttons. Just as when the doors of the elevator were closing, a hand was stuck between the doors to prevent it from closing. The doors parted and Wade slipped in. he stood beside me. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I took a step aside to move away from him. Keeping the gap between us, I began tapping my foot impatiently. Waiting for the doors to open. When it did, I was out of it before he knew it.

I found the room and opened it with my own card. As soon as the door opened, I went in. I looked around. The room was a lot bigger than the last one that I've stayed in. My gaze fell on the bed. There's only one bed.

"Looks like we have to share one bed." I jumped when I felt someone's breath near my ear. I whipped around and saw that it was Wade. He was standing too close. I put a hand over his chest and pushed him away. I walked across the room.

"In your dreams, I'm sleeping on the couch." I said as I dumped my luggage near a wall.

"You can't be serious." Wade said grinning tauntingly.

"Yeah? Watch me," I said as I walked to the bed and grabbed some of the pillows and one of the blankets folded at the foot of the bed. I padded over to the couch and dropped it all there. I rested my hands leaning on the back of the couch and slightly turned to him. Raising one of my eyebrows,

"You were saying?" I returned his cockiness.

"You are one crazy girl…" he said chuckling and shaking his head and turned to dump his bags somewhere.

"That's what they said…" I shrugged as I plopped down the couch and propped my feet on the coffee table. I pulled out my cell and got busy with it.

"I'll take the couch. You sleep on the bed." I raised my head questioningly and I didn't realize that he was standing in front of me. I stared up at him. Feeling that familiar troubled feeling that I always feel EVERYTIME he's so close.

"What?" I asked not even understanding what I was saying. I just totally blurted it out. I stared at his face. He's so damn serious.

"I said take the bed and I'll take the couch." He said with more authority now crossing his arms over his chest. I find it sexy when he does that. Okay, what am I thinking? Damn.

"It's really no big deal, you know. I'm good….. right here." I said flailing a hand over the couch. Trying to shrug the feeling that he's giving me away. He stared at me. I stared back at him. For a moment, we just stared at each other.

"Okaaaaaay…" I said trying to break the silence. I sighed and ran a hand through my red hair. "Let's just make a deal. You'll use the bed tonight and I'll use it tomorrow then it goes on alternately. How does that sound?" I suggested. He inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"Fair enough." He agreed. He ran a hand over his face then plopped down on the couch beside me. I stared at him like he's crazy. "We need to talk" he said simply. I took a deep breath. This better be good….

"Okay, What is it?" I asked putting my phone aside and pulling my knees up against my chest and hugged them. I looked at him and nodded. It means that I'm all ears.

"Maria, I just wanna apologize for everything. I mean, I know I shouldn't have done any of it since you're already in a relationship. I know I was very persuasive and forceful and I'm ashamed of myself for being such a jerk." Our eyes met for a moment. There was sincerity in his eyes but I'm too afraid to fall for it. I hesitated for a moment.

Could I really trust him? I better see for myself. I shifted uncomfortably and settled for an Indian sit. I sighed.

"You know what Wade? Don't worry about it." I said shrugging my shoulders. Am I doing the right thing? Hell…. He shook his head.

"Maria, I don't want it to be awkward for the both of us. Considering now, that we'll be working with each other…." I raised my hand signaling him to stop.

"I said it's okay…"I said as I look up and looked deep into his eyes. "Really…it's over anyway…so just don't sweat it." I said looking away thinking about John and some stuff.

"Over? What's over?" He asked shifting his weight so he's facing me fully now. Should I tell him? Arghh…I hate myself!

"Me and John are done." I said quietly still avoiding his eyes. He surprised me by taking my hand covered his with both of his hands. Should I pull it away? My mind's screaming at me to snatch my hand away but my body's too numb.

"I'm sorry to hear that Maria, really." He said looking into my eyes. I looked at him. I reluctantly pulled my hand away from his.

"Thanks for the concern Wade." I stood up and walked to the door. I gotta go and find Mickie. I stopped at the doorway and turned to him "I really mean it." I told him and stepped out the door and closed it behind me. I exhaled sharply. Gosh I feel like a ho…

No One's POV

Wade's staring at the closed door. He had just received the best news that he had in days. Maria and John are over. His plans are flawless. He can't help grinning like a fool. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He needs a long hot shower.


	24. Chapter 24

Maria's POV

I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Mickie's room. Damn she's lucky to have a room all by herself. I knocked a few times. She opened it. She greeted me with a huge hug. I returned it. I really need to tell her about everything. And when I say everything, I mean every single thing that had been happening. She's my best friend and she deserves to know. I walked into her room and plopped down the couch. I lay my head on the back of the couch. I looked up the ceiling. She sat beside me and stared at me. I looked at her sideways.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what happened? Between you and John?" she raised an eyebrow. Okay, here goes nothing…

I started telling her everything. Every single thing that had been happening since from the beginning. She listened attentively. Her eyes went wide by the time I finished talking.

"Wow, I never knew what you were going through." She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know that you should have known."I said hoping that she'll understand.

"It's okay. It's nothing. You're my best friend and I completely understand. So tell me, " she asked now grinning.

"Tell you what?" I asked obviously confused.

"Was he good?"she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Who are you talking ab-" I trailed off as I realize what she was talking about. My mouth dropped open. "Mickie! How can you ask that?" I said as I hit her with the pillow.

"Because I can." She said shielding herself with both of her hands. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"No, but really." She said the moment she stopped laughing.

"Well, kinda…" I reluctantly said.

"Damn! Wish I can have a piece of him." She said…. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You do know that you have a boyfriend, right?." This woman is crazy.

"I know, that's why you're so damn lucky to have him after you." she said.

"I still love John." I said quietly. I looked down at the floor.

"Did he say that he does not love you anymore?" she asked being serious again.

"No he said he wanted me to be sure with my decisions." I shook my head and shrugged.

"I know John. He realized that you have confused feelings for Wade and he's willing to step back to let you find out what your true feelings are. You really did hurt him when he knew what happened between you and Wade. That's why. He still loves you. Was it a bad break-up?" she said reassuringly.

"I don't really think it's really a break-up...It's more like a cool-off." I've just realized that.

"Didn't Wade apologize for all the stuff that he'd done? You know, I've known Wade for about a while now and he's not the type of person who could do something like that." She asked.

"I know and he did apologize but I don't wanna fall for it. But I did accept it but it doesn't mean that we're friends or something." I pointed out. Mickie shrugged.

"Let's go. We gotta head to the arena." Mickie was out of the door before I knew it.

Minutes later we arrived at the arena. We walked in and people were busy warming up and the usual stuff that's going on backstage before the show starts. I noticed Wade and the other nexus guys were hanging out with Ezekiel Jackson. Our eyes locked but I looked away quickly. We walked in the divas locker room.

"Hey Ria, ready for your no.1 contenders match tonight?" Beth said.

"You bet."I said as I put my duffel bag on the couch. Minutes later, I went to the creative's office to see if there's anything new for me and there was.

"So as I was saying. You'll have a segment with The Corre before your match." Dave, a member of the creative team was explaining things to me as I go through the script as he continues talking.

"The what?" I asked with my brows furrowed as if I'm not sure if I heard him clearly.

"The Corre the'yre the new group on smackdown. The members are Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, and Ezekiel Jackson." He said. Well that explains why they were hanging out with him earlier. He kept talking until he was out of breath.

"Any questions?" he asked panting.

"Yeah. Why is it spelled this way?" I asked showing him the script in my hands.

"It's really spelled that way." He said.

"Cause?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe for exaggeration or something. I didn't write that." He said. I nodded and thanked him and walked away.

Moments later, I was in my ring attire warming up. Someone knocked on our door. Kelly answered it.

"Maria it's the cameraman. He said you're on in 10 mins." She called

"I'll be out in a sec."I called back.

"She's coming…" I heard Kelly say to the man. I walked out of the door. I know the cameraman. He's name's Ryan. We worked a couple of times before.

"Hey. How are you?"I said politely.

"Good. Now about your scene with The Corre, Stu will do most of the talking. You will be shot at the gorilla position stretching and stuff. Then they'll approach you. You know you're lines right?"he explained as we make our way towards the gorilla position.

When we arrived The Corre guys are already there. Wade looked up when we arrived. I didn't make any eye contact with him. I don't want to. I positioned myself in a spot.

"Okay, so you're on in 5,4,3,2, …." Then he mouthed one.

I started stretching and stuff. Then The Corre came into view. I can hear some of the fans screaming. I stopped stretching my legs and looked up. I stood up straight putting my hands on both sides of my waist. I stuck my tongue in the inside of my cheek and gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Hey Maria," Wade started saying but I started to walk away.

"Whoa, nobody walks out on The Corre like that." Justin Gabriel said.

"Yeah." Heath Slater butted in and as usual Ezekiel said nothing. I acted like I was taken aback.

"Really? Watch me…" I said as I turn my back.

"I just wanted to introduce ourselves properly." Wade said. With that I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. He was wearing that familiar smirk on his face.

"Cause?..." I asked acting like I was trying to figure out their point.

"Cause we will be running SmackDown. It simply means that we are here to make name." He explained.

"Well I don't really care and as a matter of fact, I have a match so I'm glad that I have to go. See ya around…" I started walking away.

"Well good luck on your match." Wade said. I looked back at them.

"Thanks but I don't really need it." I told them. Actually Wade in particular. Just then my music played and I walked out to the ring ready to win the match to be the no. 1 contender for the Divas Championship.


	25. Chapter 25

No One's POV

Maria woke up because she heard a loud thud. She didn't realize that it was her falling off the couch. She sat up trying to clear her vision. She was rubbing the back of her head. She mouthed the word 'ouch' .

Her body was all sore. Considering that last night she had a match with Beth Phoenix and was victorious. She managed to drag herself back onto the couch. She sat up and looked over to the bed. Wade was not there. Wow he's up early. Maria thought.

She glanced at the wall clock. Her eyes went huge when she saw that it was already almost 2 in the afternoon! She tried to remember what happened last night. Oh yeah, now she remembers.

She left the Arena very late cause she was still checked and everything. She remembered that she broke her thumb and sprained her ankle but not really serious. She looked down at her hand and her ankle. Yep, there was a bandage wrapped around her thumb and also around her ankle. Good thing she still has got 2 weeks until her match for the divas championship. She hopes that that is enough time for her ankle to heal. She arrived to the hotel between 2-3 am. She did a lot of tests to make sure that she was okay.

She dragged herself into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a bath. When she was done, she checked the time. It was half past 3. Time's really so fast. She thought. She decided that she's so lazy to go down and eat so she would have to call room service. Her back is about to give out any minute now.

When room service arrived, she ate in front of the Tv. She looked up when the door opened. It was Wade.

"Oh look at that, Sleeping Beauty has come out of the witch's spell." He said smirking. He had been working out and he really needs a hot shower.

"Don't start with me Wade." Maria warned.

"I'm scared" he said annoying Maria.

"I may have accepted your apology but that doesn't mean we're completely okay, I can still slap the taste out of your mouth." Maria said coldly.

"Whoa. Sexy, Hot and Fierce, I like that." He smirked as he threw his things on the bed. She scoffed and continued eating and watching TV. Wade went inside the bathroom.

It was moments later when he came out of the bathroom. Maria decided to put her empty containers of food away. When she turned around, her mouth almost fell wide open.

Wade was just wearing a pair denim jeans. He was shirtless! There was a towel around his neck. His back was facing her. He was standing at the foot of the bed rummaging through his duffel bag which was on the bed. She stared at his strong firm back. Yes, she thinks he's beyond hot and no, she has no idea what she was thinking.

"You know, if you wanna see me naked, all you have to do is just ask." Maria was snapped out of her trance when he finally spoke.

"How'd you know I'm staring at you?" she asked confused. He faced her and just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm that talented." He said.

"Oh really?" she retorted while she walked across the room to where the trash bin is. She then went over to her stuff and pulled out her gym clothes and also her duffel bag. She started stuffing things into her bag. She gathered her clothes.

"You can also change here, you know. I won't mind." He said grinning.

"Really?" Maria looked at him questioningly.

"Really….You're hot anyway" he assured. Then a pillow was thrown at him. He was lucky that he had blocked it with his arm. He was laughing now. She made a face and rolled her eyes. She walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm having the guys over tonight. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure…I'll be working out anyway so I think I'll be back a little late. What will you be doing?" she asked.

"Gonna have some couple cans of beers and watch football." He said putting a shirt on.

"Okay…" she replied while opening the door of the bathroom.

"I still think you're hot." He called out after her. She gave him "the finger" over her shoulder without turning her back. He chuckled.

He stepped out onto the balcony to smoke. Actually, he's more serious about Maria now. He doesn't really have any plans and he doubts that he will make any. Now that no one's in the way. All he's thinking about right now is spending time with the most amazing girl he has ever known. He still has got the hots for her.

He walked back inside. He noticed that the bathroom's door was slightly cracked open. He remained where he was standing. Her back was facing the door so she was not able to see him. He watched through the crack as Maria was about to remove the towel from her body. He smiled and shook his head.

He quietly walked towards the door, wrapped his hand around the knob, and closed it. Then he walked out the room.


	26. Chapter 26

No One's POV

Maria was on her way back to her hotel room. She had been working out for the past couple of hours. It was almost late. She checked her wrist watch and it was 9 pm.

She slowed down a bit when she reached her door. She was really thinking about calling John. She really does miss him. A lot.

She opened the door and three members of The Corre were there. Wade was on the couch, Slater is beside him, and Justin Gabriel is on the all looked up when Maria entered.

"Hey Maria." Heath said.

"Yo Ri." Gabriel said.

"Hey guys." Maria replied politely. She walked across the room to where her bags were and threw her stuff there. She walked back to where they were.

"So how's the game going?" she asked as she received the beer that Wade handed her. She sat on the arm of the couch beside Wade.

"It's a tie. Damn." Gabriel said and Maria giggled. She took a sip of her beer.

"So how was the workout?" Wade whispered not wanting to disturb the other two guys for they look like they're really concentrating on the game.

"Great." Maria mumbled with a thumbs up.

"Wohoooooo!" Both Wade and Maria were startled by Heath and Justin.

"We scored!" Justin exclaimed slapping Heath's hand. Wade had his head down chuckling.

"That's it. I'm out." Justin said. He took his last sip from his beer can and picked up his jacket.

"You owe us, Stu. Tomorrow night." Heath reminded. "Thanks both of you guys" he added

"Thanks Ri, Wade. Ciao!" Justin said then both of them were out. Maria was laughing by the time the both of them were gone.

"Why are you laughing?" Wade asked puzzled.

"I thought he was African but that was Spanish right?" She said.

"Women, I don't really get you." he said standing up. Maria fell from the arm of the couch onto the couch.

"I just really find it funny." she shrugged while sitting up and wiping some tears that had formed in her eyes because of laughing.

"Right, now you gotta help me clean this up." He said with his hands around his waist and nodding towards the mess scattered on the coffee table and on the floor.

"Why do I have to clean? I was just here minutes ago….?" Maria whined sitting up and pouting.

"Cause you will also sleep here." He said pulling her off the couch by the arms.

"I'm tiiiiirrreeed….." she said as he was pulling her off the couch. He walked across the room and started picking cans and food containers on the floor. Maria did the same. Then there was a splash of something wet.

"What the-…." Maria was about to cuss while running a hand down her shirt. She looked up and saw Wade holding a can that was splattering beer all over the place. He probably shook it and thought it would be funny to get her drenched.

"You are so dead!" she shouted as she grabbed a can from the table and shook it so hard and opened it aiming it to him. He tried to duck behind the couch but she still reached him. He tried to snatch the can away from her but can't so he tickled her, she squealed and they both fell to the floor giggling and laughing.

"Okay2x, I give up." Maria said out of breath. They both sat up with their backs leaning the back of the couch, catching their breath.

" That was fun." Wade said chuckling.

"Well if you consider getting drenched and reeking with beer fun then, Yes it was." Maria said looking at him. Wade looked over at Maria's make-up-free face and noticed that even though her hair was all over the place and she was wet with beer, she still looks really pretty. She looked over and noticed the same thing. His hair was tousled and she finds it really hot. He reached over and caressed her face, aching to touch her.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he ran the tip of his fingers down the side of her cheek. Maria closed her eyes and inhaled feeling her breath caught up in her throat. She opened her eyes and saw that he was still looking at her. He looked into those huge green eyes as she looked into his gray ones and got lost in them.

He leaned over and brushed his lips against her lips. He pulled back for a second and looked in her eyes as if asking permission and when Maria didn't say anything, he kissed her again, this time he pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her hard and he was taken aback when Maria started kissing back. She opened her mouth and granted his permission which thrilled Wade. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved from her cheeks to her sides then up to her hair. His fingers tangled in them. Her arms were around her neck and her hands were fumbling with the hair at the back of his head. He let out a moan and Maria did the same. She move to straddle him. Her legs at his sides. The lust and ache filling the air. He moved his lips to her neck, nibbling and she moaned as she takes a handful of his hair and arched her back, pushing herself deeper in his arms. Both of them can feel arousal. They kissed again, tongues battling this time. Maria tugged at Wade's shirt and they broke the kiss for a while to pull his shirt off. She ran her hands down his chest then back around his neck. She smirked and pulled his head and kissed him hard. Then again with caressing and hungry kissing. She doesn't know what's happening but she just can't deny it now. Of course, she loves John but she has this certain attraction to Wade that she can never deny. No matter how hard she tried to stay away from him it only leads her back to his arms.

Wade stood up, Maria clinging onto him. He carried her towards the bed. They both fell onto the covers. They rolled over which puts Maria on top. She laid her hands on his bare chest, pinning him down. Wade raised his head and raised one of his eyebrows and smirked.

"I'm not sure about this…." Maria said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What, you're gonna stop now?" Wade teased. Maria can't help but smile. She slowly lowered her head seductively and kissed him lightly leaving him wanting more.

Wade caressed her sides, up then down and when he reached the hem of her shirt, he slowly pulled it up. Maria smirked and raised her arms so that he could do it the easy way. Truth is she does not know what she's doing but she just can't stop. She kissed him again. She trailed kisses down on his neck then up again and stopped near his ear and nibbled his earlobe. She heard him grunt with pleasure. She chuckled. She got up and stood by the edge of the bed and slowly removed his belt and pulled his pants down. She did this with too much seduction that Wade ached to touch her so bad. He sat up and moved at the edge of the bed. He pulled her by the waist and slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her down for a long passionate, hard kiss. She moaned with pleasure and that did it. He pulled her sweats down leaving kisses on the waistband of her underwear. She giggled and he looked up.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"Nothing, I'm ticklish remember?" she said taking his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. She was standing, he was sitting so she was towering over him. When they broke apart, she ran a hand through his hair and leant her forehead on his closing her eyes. Her hands went around his neck, she leaned onto him completely. He was still staring directly into her closed eyes. God she was so beautiful, was all he could think about and he can't even believe that any of this is happening. She sighed.

"Why do you have this effect on me, Stu?" that was the first time he ever heard her use his real name, and it feel so damn good.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he ran his hand on her slightly bare back and he pulled her closer by the waist and she still leaned onto him with arms on his shoulders. They still remain the same way, with foreheads touched and Maria's eyes closed.

"Everytime you try something, I always fall into it. I've sworn a million times that I would stay as far away as I could from you but it still leads me back to this. Aching for you, wanting you." she took a handful of his hair and clenched it inside her fist. She exhaled and opened her eyes finding them lost into his gray ones. The revelation clearly surprised him in a way.

"I had been always your fan Maria. I've admired you from afar and even before when I wasn't still in the WWE. I saw through your ditzy character. I've watched you grown into a fiery redhead. You mean the world to me even though we were just together for a very short time. I think I'm falling for you….." his thick English accent was the only touch-up that Maria needed to feel his words. She knew that he meant it. Her eyes burned with tears. Her heart was really clenched with the revelation. It was like she was anticipating for that.

"I know…." She whispered and kissed him again.

He left a trail of kisses from her stomach to her shoulder blades and stood up he pulled her by the waist. Now, their hips against each other and both half naked. They kissed hungrily again. Tongues tangled with each other. Maria moaned and he did the same. He lifted her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He laid her on the bed delicately trailing kisses across her collarbone as he removed her bra. He kissed the spot between her breasts. Maria moaned quietly. He stood up and she moved towards the edge of the bed and sat there. She kissed his hard abs down to the waistband of his boxers before pulling it off in one swift movement and out went his erect manhood.

She ran a hand over it and ran a tongue over the shaft then the side before taking it fully. Wade grunted. Maria moaned as Wade kept her hair from falling to her face. When the oral pleasure was done. They kissed again. This time a hot passionate one. Her hands went to his hair fumbling with them. When they broke apart they looked at each other again. Wade kissed Maria's lips briefly which gave her a smile. She bit her lower lip and pushed him away. He looked confused but then got the message when he looked at her inching back on the bed nearer to the pillows and gestured with her finger at him calling him towards her. He crawled towards her and his lips crashed into hers once again, their bodies pressed against each other. He kissed his way down to the hem of her panties without leaving her eyes and hooked his fingers to the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down slowly revealing her hot wet center. He spread her legs, he kissed both of her outer thighs before planting his mouth onto her center. Maria moaned loudly as her breathing became heavy. He worked her clitoris with his mouth as he slid a finger into her and then followed by another one which made her arch her back. She clenched a fist on the covers as she endure the torture that he is giving her.

"Please, please, I want you." she pleaded. He positioned himself between her legs. He leaned over and kissed her.

He entered her slowly, easing his way into her. He waited for her to relax then he thrusted. She wrapped her legs tighter around him. He grunted as he increased his pace. Maria moaned and whimpered and Wade grunts harder until they both reached their climax. She came first then he followed. He collapsed beside her making sure that he wouldn't fall over her and end up hurting her.

Minutes later, Wade woke up and saw Maria sound asleep beside him. Under the covers, they wear nothing. He ran a hand down her hair and kissed her head. He tried getting out of bed as gently as he could. He sat on the side of the bed, looking for his boxers.

"Where are you going?" he was startled when Maria spoke. He looked over and saw that she was awake.

" To the couch." He replied. He was about to stand up when Maria reached out to him.

"Please stay." She said as if pleading with a hand on his arm. He nodded and climbed back under the covers with her. He gathered her in his arms and they fell back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

No One's POV

Maria woke up feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. Someone forgot to close the curtains last night. She opened her eyes seeing the glass door that leads to the balcony and the curtains was indeed open. She took in the view that it offered. She felt someone breathing on her neck and a strong arm limply lay across her waist.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Wade sleeping peacefully with his face buried in her hair. For no reason, she felt herself smiling contently. She looked back to where the balcony and took the view in one more time. She stirred gently and sighed, settling back to pillows again.

Then the guilt sets in. She should get her head wrapped around this completely. She knows that she and John aren't together anymore but somehow being here with Wade doesn't make it any right either. She loves John so much and she likes Wade, a lot. The thing is, John's far away. Wade's here.

She ran a hand on her face and sighed, feeling all the frustration come out.

"Don't do that, you're ruining my view." Maria looked over and found Wade was awake and was staring at her smiling.

"Well, good morning. How long have you been looking?" Maria asked with a hint of a smile.

"Long enough to make my day." He said touching her hair.

"You know that we have a flight today, right?" Maria asked as she stirred and laid flat on her back now.

"Mmmhmmm." Wade mumbled the agreement as he moved from touching Maria's hair to touching her face. Maria smiled.

"Which means we have to pack." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah I know." Wade said as he moved his hand from Maria's face down her neck, to her shoulders and took her hand and placed it on his lips.

"Which also means we have to move NOW" Maria said chuckling.

"Just give me a few more minutes." He said looking into her eyes and kissing the back of her hand. She giggled.

She sighed again and ran a hand though his hair and met his gaze.

"Come on, get up." She said as she patted him gently on the cheek and sat up but she was pulled back down by Wade kissed her long, hard, and passionate. When they broke apart and face still inches apart, Maria smirked and planted him a peck on the lips a few more times.

"Get up now, sleepy head." She patted his chest and got up.

Maria's POV

Minutes later I'm standing in the bathroom curling my hair and adding some touch-ups on my make-up. I'm done with packing and Wade is in the room STILL packing. I can't believe how long he's taking. He packs longer than I do and I'm a woman!

The thing is, I don't really know how things will work out. I haven't seen John in like what? 4 weeks? A month? Or maybe even more than a month and I miss him so much. Sometimes, I think it's better that we had this space but then again, I love him undeniably.

This thing with Wade is getting real serious and we're leaving to the Royal Rumble PPV. Which means I'll see John. I know this is gonna be hard. At the end of the day, it's my decisions that led me to this. I might as well face it.

John's POV

Wow, it's been what? A month and half? Since I last saw Maria. There was not a day that passed by that I did not think about her. I miss her so much that it hurts so bad.

I stepped out of my lockerroom and looked around. I walked down the hall towards the catering when I heard giggling.

I looked down the corridor I was passing by and saw down the hall Maria and Wade. Maria was laughing while Wade had his arms around her waist.

"Wait, stop. You're tickling me." Maria said between giggles while squirming in his arms.

"Really? Where?" Wade said grinning as he pinched Maria's side.

"Stop it." Maria chuckled.

"Convince me." Wade said leaning in to down to Maria's face.

At that moment I know what's next. I looked away and turned on my heel and walked away. I guess Maria had made her decision.

Maria's POV

I was pushing Wade off me before anyone passes by but he won't let me go. He was holding me where I was ticklish the most. Truth is, I'm afraid that John will see us.

"Wait, stop. You're tickling me." I said trying not to laugh out loud.

"Really? Where?" he said tauntingly

"Stop it." I said out of breath while giggling a little.

"Convince me." He said leaning in.

I know what he's asking. I leaned in and kissed him to get this over with. He was smiling when he pulled away and I was too. I caught a glimpse of something over Wade's shoulder. I looked over and and saw John turning around the corner.


	28. Chapter 28

Maria's POV

I can't help keeping the smile off my face. It was after Royal Rumble and I was walking backstage holding the Divas Championship proudly. I had just won it from my match with Michelle and Layla. I can't help grinning like a fool. I entered the Divas Locker room.

"Hey you," I turned around and saw Michele standing there. Her face was really serious then it broke into a smile.

"Congrats, you deserve it, Ri." She said giving me a huge hug.

"Aww thanks! You're making me cry." I said as we broke our hug.

"Are you kidding me? Deserved? You earned it!" Beth said hugging me too.

"I guess those cuts and bruises from we were training together really paid off, huh?" Beth said grinning.

"Maria! Yay! You're the Divas Champ!" Kelly said bursting through the door and hugging me.

"Gosh, thanks girl!" I said

"Maria that bulldog broke my nose, I think." Layla said from one corner. She walked towards me.

"Just joking." She said laughing also hugging me.

"Where's our champ?" We all turned to the door and saw Mickie striding towards us. She hugged me as well.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kelly said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Damn, right." Brie said while she and Nikki hugged me.

It seems like I just sat through all the talking and all the laughing the Divas made. Mickie, who was sitting beside me, nudged my shoulder.

"You okay?" Mickie asked.

"Uh yeah." I replied snapping out of my trance.

"Cheer up, we're celebrating for you." She gave me a knowing look, I just smiled and she continued talking to Kelly.

Truth is, I'm thinking about what happened earlier tonight. I know John saw us. Perhaps, winning the Divas Championship wasn't able to erase the thought and the nervousness away. I was wondering if I may ever talk to him again. I'm just so confused at the moment. I don't even wanna think about it.

Someone walked through the doors. I looked up and saw that it was John. He looked around a bit and his gaze met mine. We stared at each other. He broke our gaze and walked the other way where Randy and the other guys were.

"I'm gonna go and get something to drink." I told Mickie. She nodded. I walked to the bar and stood. I don't feel like sitting.

"What is it gonna be for you tonight, beautiful lady?" Asked the bartender.

"Vodka tonic, please." I said and offered him a smile. He turned around and fixed my drink. Someone put an arm around my waist. I turned around and saw that it was Wade.

"Congratulations." He whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks." I smiled at Wade and took the drink that the bartender placed on the counter.

"I knew you could do it." He said smiling.

"Well…." I said and laughed a little.

My eyes roamed around a bit and saw the Divas were on the dancefloor dancing wildly. I looked around and saw Randy talking to the other guys and my gaze fell on John, who was talking to Kelly.

I don't know, but this made me mad as hell. What the hell? John was laughing and Kelly was laughing too and she slapped his arm playfully. I know I have no right to get mad cause I also hooked up with another guy but it's making me mad.

"So, what's up?" I said to Wade.

"Well nothing much. Some of my guys are already drunk, I guess." He said scratching the back of his head and looking back to where his men are who were laughing loudly. I laughed.

"So, are we gonna celebrate tonight?" Whoa! Where did that come from? It's not myself talking. I suddenly turned from a bore to super flirty. Maybe it's the alcohol kicking in.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Wade said leaning his elbow on the bar and raising his eyebrow while smirking.

"Was just asking." I shrugged but I can't keep the smile off my lips. I looked back to where John was and Kelly had her hand on his arm and John was laughing.

"So, it's a shame that you didn't win the Royal Rumble match." I turned to Wade.

"Don't mention it." Wade rolled his eyes.

" That's alright. You're a great athlete and you're really charismatic." I gave him a look of sympathy.

"You think I'm charismatic?" He gave a snorted laughter.

"You don't think that by now I should know?" I raised my eyebrow. He just looked at me and grinned.

I took a drink and looked back to where John was. I almost spat my drink out when I saw that they were kissing. John and Kelly were kissing! I'm so mad as hell. How dare she? I thought she was my friend? She knew the drama that I had with John and Wade. Why would she do that? I'm mad at John too! I thought he loves me? He's a jerk! Like every other guy! I had to keep myself from marching over there and tearing her off him and slapping John in the face but then I thought of a better revenge on him. I turned to Wade and asked him

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel?"


	29. Chapter 29

Maria's POV

I woke up hearing the shower running. I looked around and there were clothes thrown all over the place. I know it's early because the room is not that illuminated with the sun's rays. I looked at the clock and it read 6am.

I can see the light beneath the door of the bathroom. I turned the other way and lay on my side. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders. I sighed.

I heard the bathroom door opening. I looked over my shoulder and saw Wade come out with a towel around his waist. Water was dripping from his hair to his chest and down to his abs. He looks extremely hot.

"You're awake." He said smiling and walked over to me and sat on the side of the bed. I sat up as I wrapped the blanket tighter around my body. He put a hand on my hair for a while and kissed me. I smiled.

"Morning." I whispered when we broke apart.

"Do you want to go get breakfast with me?" he asked standing up and heading where his bags were.

"No I'm fine. I think I'm gonna hang around today." I said leaning on the headboard.

"Okay." He went to where his bags were and got dressed.

"I'm heading down and gonna get some breakfast. Do you want anything?" He said while putting a shirt on.

"Nah…. I'm gonna call room service if I want anything." I shrugged.

"K. See yah later." He went over and kissed me on the head and headed for the door.

John's POV

Seriously, I didn't know what to think. Last night was a nightmare. I didn't really know what happened. One moment I was talking to Kelly then one moment she pulled me down and kissed me.

"_What are you doing?" I pushed her off me._

"_J-John, I'm sorry. I didn't know….." She stuttered looking down._

"_You know what? Save it." I said and walked away just by then I saw Maria walking out the door holding Wade's hand._

There was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch. I opened the door and what a surprise. Kelly was standing there looking as timid as ever.

"Can I help you Kelly?" I asked. I sounded a little snappy but that's the least of my problems right now.

"John, I wanna talk." She said. I hesitated for a moment then I stepped aside and gestured with my head telling her to come on in.

"Okay, so where do we start?" I asked her heading for the couch but I don't feel like sitting. I stood beside it instead. I turned around and found her studying her feet.

"I just wanna apologize about last night." She started.

"I don't even wanna talk about it." I told her crossing my arms over my chest and looking away.

"See, the thing is John, I think I'm falling for you." I looked at her wide eyed.

"What?" I asked her again. I snorted. I wasn't sure I was hearing this.

"I've been thinking about it and now, I'm sure of my feelings." She looked up and found my eyes.

Of course, I was close to Kelly because she's close to Maria and they hang out a lot so we hang out a lot too. I never thought that I was leading her the wrong way. I always looked at Kelly as a little sister and that's just until there. Nothing else more.

"Wow, I just don't know what to say." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"How do I put this…" I continued then I finally sighed.

"Please, John. Give me a chance. Let me prove it to you." She started walking towards me.

"I say it's better if you stay where you are." I held out my hand stopping her.

"Kelly, I don't feel the same way. I've always treated you like a little sister and that's just it." I told her.

"John, I swear, if you just-"

"Kelly, I've said it." I said abruptly that had startled her.

"You still love Maria, don't you?" She said tears started to running down her cheeks. I didn't answer it.

"Why her, John? You're not meant to be together!" She raised her voice.

"That's not for you to say." I said looking down, my arms still remain planted on my chest.

"I've seen what she does to you! She has hurt you over and over again! You just always end up hurting each other!" She yelled.

I looked at her wide-eyed. I can't believe she's saying that. I thought she and Maria are close friends. It's like she turned to a different person. The Kelly I know never yells.

"How can you even say that Kelly, seriously." I said shaking my head.

"John, she does not deserve you." She whispered.

"I think we're done here." I said walking towards the door. I opened it and looked away avoiding Kelly's eyes.

"I told you the truth John. She does not deserve you." She said then she walked out of the door.

Maria's POV

I was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Wade was gone all morning and now it's about 4pm I think. I have ordered room service and ate. Now, I'm left with nothing to do.

I walked to where my bags were and pulled my laptop out. I haven't really used it for a long time since you can just surf the net and pretty much do anything with your phone nowadays. I walked back to the couch and sat.

I started my computer on. I was watching some entertainment news on TV. Snooki's pregnant. Oh wow, look at that. I said and snorted and shook my head. I looked back to my computer and my stare was glued to the screen.

My desktop wallpaper was a photo of John kissing my cheek and I was laughing. I didn't know that it was that long since I last used my computer.

Suddenly, I missed him so much. I realized that I was too busy with Wade that I forgot about my feelings for John but I also realized that my feelings for John is still the same. I STILL love him.

He was mine at one point but I let him slip away because of my stupidity and my stupid confusion.

I clicked on the folder named "JC and RIA". It was all our photos. I clicked through them and a silent tear roller down my cheek. Then another followed ny another one until I was totally crying.

I pushed my laptop off my lap and reached for my phone. I scrolled down the list of my contacts and stopped when I saw the one name that I haven't called for a long time. I tapped on it and headed for the door.

No One's POV

John sat on the couch trying to remember the conversation he had that afternoon. It felt so surreal. He just can't believe it.

He was so into thinking that he didn't notice his phone is ringing. He reached for it on the coffee table. He didn't even bother to look at the number flashing on the screen.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end

"Maria?" John sat up straightly.

"John." She acknowledged him but her voice doesn't show any reaction.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I miss you so much that it hurts so bad." She whispered. Her voice quivering.

John can't understand what he's hearing. He thought Maria was happy now.

"Why now, Maria?" He asked standing up and went outside to the balcony.

"I don't know, John. I just realized it." He can hear her shaky exhale.

"Of all this time." He muttered. He sighed.

"Well, I miss you too but I thought you're happy now." He said

"I thought so too John but I'm missing something and I can't ever be truly happy without that." She said

"What's that?" He asked

"It's not what, John. It's who and that's you." She said

There was a knock on the door. John turned around and headed for the it.

"John, I still love you." She said through the phone then sighed

"Well, I've always loved you Maria. You know that." He said. He put his hand on the doorknob.

"I still love you, John. Nothing has changed." She said through the phone.

John opened the door and saw Maria standing there with the phone pressed on her ear. He was doing the same too. For a moment they just stared at each other.

"And I choose you." She finished.


	30. Chapter 30

No One's POV

It all happened so fast. Maria strode in and slammed the door behind her on the process then she pulled John by the head and kissed him hard and passionate. John was startled but why would he fight this?

He pulled her by the waist and slammed her body onto his. His arm wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to place and then his other hand buried into her hair holding the back of her head.

Maria had her arms around John's neck and her hands on the back of his head somehow trying to press their faces closer than they already are.

They broke apart and John pulled Maria's shirt over her head and she pushed him all the way to the bed where they stumbled and Maria straddled him.

John looked up smiling and Maria looked down smirking. They kissed again hungrily. John's hand roamed Maria's body, her neck, shoulders, back, sides which made Maria shiver as he passing by some sensitive spots that made her shiver.

He flipped them over and her legs wrapped around his waist as they continue kissing hungrily. Her hands roamed his body as well and they ended at the hem of his shirt. They broke apart as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Maria sat up and pulled him into another kiss. She inched backwards toward the headboard. She pushed him off her and he leaned on the headboard as Maria moved to straddle him once more.

He reached up and took her face in his hands and kissed her softly this time. A kiss full of passion, love, desire, and longing.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much Ri." John said rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"Me too." She whispered and closed her eyes relishing his touch.

"I'm sorry." She said

"For what?" John caressed her face

"For being so weak. For letting things come between you and me." She let out a heavy sigh.

"Baby, don't say that." He said

"I love you so much, John." She sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I love you too Ri." He replied brushing a few strands of red hair away from her face and gazed at her lovingly.

"Thank you." She said

"For what?" John asked

"For being you and for letting me be me too." She whispered smiling.

Maria's POV

I woke up and saw John leaning on the headboard and staring at me. I smiled and buried my face back on the pillow.

"Would you stop that?" I mumbled.

"What?" He laughed.

"The staring. It kills me." I said still not lifting my head off the people.

I lifted my head and still find him staring at me. I pouted and sat up. He laughed.

I wrapped the sheet around my bare body. I looked at him and he had a white shirt on and a pair of jean shorts.

"Morning." He said kissing the top of my head.

"You were up early?" I asked

"Yeah, I got some coffee for us." He said nodding to the bedside table. There were two steaming coffee cups from Starbucks.

"Wow you went to Starbucks?" I said receiving the cup that he handed me.

"Yup, while you were sleeping. I took a walk." He shrugged.

"Thanks, babe." I said kissing him.

"No prob. I'm gonna hop in that shower." He said making his way to the bathroom and pulling his shirt over his head. I am one lucky woman.

I leaned on the headboard and turned the TV on while drinking my coffee. I heard the shower running in the bathroom. I smiled.

I am happy and contented. I'm happy that I chose John. I know that I'm gonna have to deal with Wade later but I'm in ecstasy right now. I'm happy and that's all that matters.

I took the last gulp of my coffee and noticed something on the bottom inside the cup. They were small letters engraved on the bottom of the cup. I try to make out the words.

_Will you marry me? _


	31. Chapter 31

John's POV

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist when Maria came in bursting through the door in my shirt that I wore last night. She threw her arms around me that almost kept me off balance.

"Woah, easy." I laughed gathering her in my arms. Guess she saw my little surprise.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. She was welling up with tears. She smiled and nodded. She just kept nodding and nodding until tears started to stain her pretty face.

"I guess that's a yes then?" I assumed hopefully.

"Yes." She whispered

"Yes. Yes." She added as she planted her hands on my face and pulled me down for a sweet kiss. I feel like I'll burst with excitement and joy.

When I took a walk this morning, I can't keep the smile off of my face. Everything felt so suddenly beautiful. Everything felt light as if I had no problem at all. I passed by a jewelry shop. I continued walking and passed by a park where a family was taking a walk. There was a mother, a father and a toddler. They were all laughing and having a great time. Then I thought of having a family.

I know that there's only one girl that I will ever want to have a family with and that's Maria. She's my life at the moment and I think she will for the rest of my life. I love her so much. I lost her once and I'm not gonna let that happen again. I will continue to fight for her whatever it takes. I turned around and walked back towards the jewelry shop

Speaking of the ring

I grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her back towards the room. I let her hand go then I walked towards the bedside table and opened the drawer and got the little velvet box.

I turned back to Maria and her face was pale white. I think she clearly knows what's next.

It's funny cause I'm kinda doing this in a towel so I grabbed a bathrobe nearby and put it on.

I walked towards Maria. I stopped in front of her and she was shaking. Maybe because of too much happiness. I took her hands and put the box in them. I opened the box and showed her the pretty, simple, but beautiful ring. I'm still holding her hands and even her hands were shaking.

"Maria, I love you so much. You are my life. I can't imagine life with any other woman but you. You are the one I wanna have kids with. You are the one that I wanna grow old with. You are the one that I wanna spend eternity with. If you only knew how, how much important you are to me." I told her.

"John….." she just whispered.

I took the ring from the box and held her left hand.

"I chose this ring because it reminds me a lot of you. It's pretty, simple, and beautiful…. Like you." I told her cause that's the truth.

I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"Now you're mine, all mine." I teased her.

"And you're all mine too." She replied giggling then she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me once again.

Maria's POV

I can't help staring at the ring that is now in my hand. I kept flipping my hand over and over again surveying it while waiting for the elevator to arrive on my floor.

John was at the gym today. He said he'll be back. I figured I should get my stuff from my room which I share with Wade and besides, I have to talk to him.

There was a light bell-like sound then the door opened. I walked down the aisle and found our room.

I let out a heavy sigh then pushed the door open.

"There you are." As if almost automatically that thick English accent greeted me. I looked up and saw Wade emerge from the bathroom.

He moved towards me as if to kiss me but I put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. I walked away and towards the couch.

I looked back to where he was and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Do we have problem? Did I do something wrong?" he asked questioningly.

Here we go.

"Wade, we need to talk." I said and planted my arms on my chest.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked walking towards me.

"I'm back together with John." I blurted out.

For a moment I expected that he was going to flip out on me and call me hideous things and be really really angry but he didn't. He remained a straight face. He pressed his lips together.

"Why is that?" he asked still showing no emotion.

"I can't answer that question." I said and that's the truth. What I have with John is beyond words. No one can just explain it not even the both of us.

"You still love him, don't you?" I looked away. It's like I'm avoiding that question from him.

"So much." I said more to myself than to him. I looked up and see a flash of hurt in his eyes. I'm not sure but I think I saw a little anger too.

"Wow." He inhaled heavily. He rubbed the back of his neck looking down on the floor.

It hurts to somehow see him like this. We had some great moments too. I don't want to be a hypocrite and not honor those sweet moments that once made me smile.

"I'm sorry Wade." I said walking towards him and putting a hand on his arm.

He looked down and his gaze fell on my hand which had the ring on. I realized what he was staring at and snatched my hand away. Feeling a little self-conscious, I covered my left hand with my right one.

"Just like that." I heard him mutter under his breath. I knew he already knew by seeing the ring.

"I can't do anything to change your decision, can I?"

I shook my head slowly. He dropped down on the edge of the bed and just kept staring at the floor.

It was just terribly awkward.

I went inside the bathroom and grabbed my stuff and stuff them inside my grooming bag. I walked out into the room and grabbed my remaining things and stuffed them inside a duffel bag.

I opened the door and hauled my things out the door and let them stay in the hallway. Wade remained not moving.

I went back inside and grabbed my purse before turning towards the door, I turned towards Wade first. I'm not quite sure what I was waiting for.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He said just as I was about to say something I clearly don't know.

"I guess." I whispered.

He stood up and walked towards me. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I wish you all the best." He said pulling me into his arms hugging me tightly.

I walked towards the door when we pulled away. I took one last glance at him before closing the door.

I swear I saw a hint of tear in those pretty gray eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

No One's POV

It's more than 2 weeks since the Royal Rumble PPV. Things were going well for Maria but not ALL things. It was hard to work around Wade. Really hard. There are moments that they will stare at each other and Maria hates that. Considering that they have a storyline to finish.

It was hard being away from John again. Maria haven't told anyone yet about her engagement, not even Mickie. They both agreed to keep it a secret, just for now.

It's hard if the high officials and the board members would know about their secret engagement and especially if the fans knew. All their "plans" for them would be ruined. Besides, it was stated in the contract that dating colleagues is strongly discouraged.

Maria's sitting on the make-up chair letting the make-up lady do her magic. She has a segment with Wade after this. She will wish him luck for his match against Randy.

She's reading through the script while the make-up lady dab some make-up on her face.

"You're done." The make-up lady smiled.

"Thank you." Maria returned her warm smile.

She made her way down the hallway. It's a good thing that Teddy agreed that she would room with Mickie instead of Wade.

She was nearing the gorilla position and she saw Wade near the curtain.

"Maria, wait up." Someone called from behind. It was Dave the producer. He pulled her to the side.

"I just wanna ask you if it's okay if you would kiss Wade when you wish him luck. That is, if it's okay with you." he whispered

"What? Why?" she replied in that same hush tone that he was using.

"We just wanna capture the real surprise reaction. It's okay if you won't do it but you know the reaction would be different. You know, just professionally. Just for rating purposes." He whispered

She knows that it's for rating purposes and the ratings is what's filling her pocket and keeps the paychecks coming. Besides, if the some high official or whatever hears this, they might think she's too picky or whatever and she doesn't wanna have that reputation.

"Okay, okay, fine I'll do it." she said dropping my hands in defeat.

"Okay, great." He said. she rolled my eyes.

"We're ready!" He yelled at some of the crew and Wade turned his head to her direction and there goes the awkward staring again.

"We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, " he mouthed one

They filmed Wade pacing back and forth waiting for his music. She appeared into view in her sparkly blue ring attire and she could hear the fans go crazy immediately.

"What a lovely surprise." He said sarcastically. According to the script, he's playing annoyed because they're like bitter enemies on screen. Actually more like teenager enemies.

"You know what, believe it or not, I'm here to wish you luck." she said nonchalantly smirking and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right." He said rolling his eyes. Then his music played.

"Wait," she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and crashed him mouth over hers. She can hear the crowd go wild. She was smirking when I let him go.

"Goodluck" she whispered when she let him go and gave him a push towards the curtain.

Maria's POV

It was after my match with Michelle when I feel a very bad pain behind the back of my head. I did hit the turn buckle a little too hard and my head bounce on the mat a few times and I guess it got me a little dizzy.

I'm in the trainer's room and the trainer is checking on me. I'm holding onto the back of my neck area where it hurts painfully. I did vomit a little bit and the trainer said I gotta go see a doctor because if I'm throwing up it means there could be some serious head injury.

"Maria! You okay?" Mickie exclaimed bursting into the room.

"Micks, it's okay. I'm fine." I said waaay calmly than her.

"Is she okay?" she was shaking the trainer's arm.

"It's best if we could take her to a hospital." He said.

"Ready the ambulance." He said to one of the crew.

"Wait. I don't wanna ride in an ambulance?" I said unsurely.

"But we have to take you to a hospital." He said convincingly. My eyes searched the room for something I don't know.

"Mickie could drive me!" I said loudly. I stared at her with sharp eyes. Please say yes.

"Of course, I coul—d ddd—rive her." She blurted out a stutter.

"Okay let's go." I said walking out of the room as quickly as I can.

The moment we arrived at the hospital, I was marching in there like a maniac. Let's get this over with. I changed in a simple tank top and jeans before I left the arena. Apparently the trainers called the hospital and told them my case blah blah blah. I don't even know how they knew which hospital I was going. WWE's just so influential these days.

"Hey, I'm here for a check-up." I told the nurse.

"Ooh, Ms. Kanellis right?" she said. See, told you WWE's influential. I don't even have to tell them my name.

"mmhmm" I mumbled the agreement.

The nurse led us to a room with white stuff all over. I was clutching Mickie's hand. Obviously, I'm scared as hell.

"Hello, Ms. Uhhhhh Kanellis." A dark-haired handsome man said checking his clipboard before saying my name.

"That's me." I raised my hand like what they do in class when the teacher checks the attendance.

"I'm Dr. Davis." We shook hands.

"So, I've been informed about your situation and we're gonna run some tests and see what's wrong." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

The tests went like forever. Some are painful. Some are just unexplainable. Some are just plainly weird. After the tests were all done, I thought about calling John. I asked Mickie if she could hand me my phone. I tapped on John's number.

"Hey baby, what's up?" hearing his voice made me smile.

"Nothing much but don't freak out." I replied

"I'm in a hospital." I blurted out before he could reply.

"What? Why? What happened?" I almost knew what he would say.

"Just kinda hurt myself in a match." I said shrugging.

"You okay? Do you need me to come down there?" he was rambling

"No babe, it's fine. Just ran some tests. I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay, if you say so." He said doubtingly.

"Babe, I'll be fine. Really. I'll call you later and tell you the results okay? The doc's coming." I assured.

"Okay… Bye. I love you."

"Bye. I love you too." I said quickly and ended the call.

"So Ms. Kanellis." The doctor said striding into the room.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Mickie cut him off.

"No, I'm afraid nothing's wrong." He joked. I sighed heavily. It was like I was holding something too much in.

"But there is something." He continued. Just then I almost fell out of my seat.

"What?" I said

"I thought you said nothing's wrong?" Mickie said as confused as I am.

"You are correct but I did find something." He said

"What?" Mickie and I said at the same time.

"Congratualtions, you are two weeks pregnant."


	33. Chapter 33

Maria's POV

I'm dead so dead. I'm pregnant. I'm not ready yet. I don't know what to do. I'm gonna have a baby.

I'm staring outside the window. We're on our way back to the hotel. No one dared to speak since we left the hospital. It's not yet sinking in.

"Maria, are you okay?" I looked to the driver's seat and Mickie was staring at me with concern.

"I don't know." For the first time I can't pretend and say I'm fine.

"Well, are you gonna tell John?" she asked with one hand on the steering wheel.

"I don't know. There's a lot you've been missing Micks." I told her about the engagement and the thing about Wade and all of the other stuff.

"You know, Ri? I think John will be thrilled about the baby. I know how much he loves you. You're engage! You could get married before the baby's born." She pointed out.

"Another thing is Mickie, I've been counting the days. I'm not sure who the father of the baby is." I confessed.

No One's POV

Mickie was left speechless.

"Oh Ria." She said and pulled Maria into a hug when they got out of the car. All she could do now is be supportive to Maria.

"Mickie, I'm scared." Maria said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm here." Mickie assured as she put a hand on her arm.

"I told the doctor that there could be 2 possible fathers and he said we could always run a paternity test." Maria said

"See, there's a solution." Mickie said softly.

"What if it isn't John's?" Maria said scared. She just got back with John. She does not want things to be ruined between them.

"I'm sure he will understand. He will still love you no matter what Ri." Mickie said.

"I hope so." She whispered.

They made their way into the hotel and up to their hotel room. Maria thought she should tell Wade and also John the truth.

Mickie walked out the elevator to their floor and looked back at Maria confusedly when she didn't move.

"I gotta go to Wade's room. I have to tell him." She said.

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?" Mickie said. She knows this is harder for Maria than it already is.

"No, I'm good. Meet you later?" She said.

"Okay." Mickie said. She watched Mickie's concerned face disappear beyond the doors.

There was a knock on the door and Wade headed for it. He opened it expected it to be one of his guys but it was Maria.

"We need to talk." She said walking pass him.

"Can I help you?" He said sarcastically closing the door.

"I'm pregnant Wade." She said sternly facing him. He was quiet for a moment.

"What do I have to do with that?" He said walking towards her.

"You might be the father." She said.

"Might?" he said.

"Please don't ask and make this harder than it already is." She whined and dropped on to the couch and covered her face with her hands and she began sobbing for the first time this night.

He gets it. The other possible father is John. He looks at the fragile woman in front of him. He walked over and dropped onto the couch next to her. He hesitated for a moment then put his arms around her.

Maria didn't resist the hug. She cried on his shirt.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling away and wiping her tears.

"No, don't say that." He said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I just don't know what to do. I wasn't expecting to hear it from the doctor." Maria whispered.

"Well, did the doctor say anything about a test?" he said gently. She just nodded meekly.

"Let's do that then." He said. Just as he thought he could really move on from Maria but he can't leave her like this.

"I'll be here Maria." He said. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you Wade." Then she walked out the door.

John's POV

I lied. I can't help but worry how Maria's feeling so I took a flight to where Smackdown is at the moment. I haven't slept yet but I can't sit here and just know that my girl's hurt.

I knocked on the door where Mickie and Maria are staying. Mickie opened the door and almost automatically her eyes went huge. I can hear sobbing in the background.

"John?" she said unsure.

"Mickie is everything okay? I looked behind her and saw Maria on the couch crying. Her face covered with her hands.

"Maria, are you okay?" I asked pushing through Mickie. I sat beside her and hugged her.

"Mickie, can you give us a second?" she asked her but her face still covered with her hands.

"Okay." Mickie went out and closed the door behind her.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" I asked her gently.

"I'm pregnant John." To tell the truth, it caught me off guard. I didn't have the time to react.

"I'm not sure who the father is." Just like that. She dropped the bomb on me.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say. I'm angry. Not at Maria but at the situation. Just as I thought that things are going well.

"John?" she dropped her hands from her face and is looking at me intently.

I stood up and walked away from her. I walked towards the window instead and stared out at nothing. Why would this happen? Why now?

"John, I-" she wasn't able to finish cause I pounded my fist on the wall beside the window. I felt her jump at my reaction. I walked back to her and dropped down beside her heavily. I buried my face on my hands.

"Why?" was only what I said. I couldn't look at her, the only woman I truly loved.

"I'm sorry John. I will go on about the paternity test tomorrow. I already scheduled it." Then she broke down.

I looked at her. She had her head down. She looks so vulnerable. I can't be mad at her. I just can't. I held her as she cried instead. I proposed marriage to her which means I was ready to face anything with her. I committed myself to be with her through whatever because I love her so much.

"I will be here." I whispered as I kiss her head.


	34. Chapter 34

No One's POV

It was weeks after and Maria was back at Smackdown and John was of course back on Raw. After all the shit with the paternity test was done, Maria just told the company that she's not medically cleared to compete. She didn't state why yet.

The paternity test was hard. You know, having John and Wade in the same room. The Doctor said they're gonna send her the results and it's a torture waiting this long.

She's in her hotel room. She didn't go to the arena. She told Mickie and the others that she wasn't feeling very well cause she really isn't.

She's just lounging on the couch in front of the TV eating almost everything Mickie got her yesterday from the grocery store down the street.

She was watching Spongebob. She knows it's childish but as always there was nothing good on TV. She suddenly thought about some stuff.

What will happen if she finds out who the father of the baby is? What will happen to her job?

Then absent-mindedly she places a light hand on her stomach. Then for the first time, she really thought of the baby.

A smile crept on her face. So, it was true. Being pregnant is the best feeling a woman could ever get. She loves it.

She loves the baby and no matter who the father is, she is still gonna love the baby.

Maria's POV

When I arrived home, my house is just as I left it or just as how I and John left it. I sighed.

I asked for a couple of days off. I can't be on the road since I'm not "medically cleared" to compete anyway. Johnny was at least kind enough to give me a few days off.

I dumped my stuff into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I got the phone and ordered some pizza. I turned the TV on but I don't feel like watching. I left it on instead and went into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and saw that I need some grocery shopping to do. I guess I'll do that tomorrow. I went out and checked my mail. There were bills and newsletters then I saw it.

That light orange envelope. I took it and read the back. Yup, this is it. I told myself as I head back to the house.

It was minutes that I sat on the couch staring at the envelope on the coffee table. I was silent all the time but the television provided the background noise.

I looked up at the wall clock then saw that the minutes that I spent looking at the envelope were actually hours!

This is it. I sighed and reached for it.

I opened it and read the terms that I knew I would never understand but the result at the bottom is clear and I just stared at it not knowing how to react.

No One's POV

Maria just stared at the result. She let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed her phone nearby and dialed the number she's intending to call.

"Hello?" Wade answered

"Hi, Wade." She said slowly

"Maria. How are you feeling?" he asked concerned

"I'm great. I just need to tell you something." She walked towards the window and stared out

"What is it?" he asked

"I got the results…." Maria continued

"Annnnd?" he anticipated

"It's not yours." She held her breath then she heard him sigh heavily after being quiet for so long.

"Wow… This is it then?" he said

"This is what?" she blurted out

"Goodbye." He said

"I guess." She just answered

"Thank you, Wade." she whispered

"For what?" he asked

"For everything." She said

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then

"Goodbye Wade." She cleared her voice

"Goodbye Maria." He said casually

Maria stared at the phone after it the line went dead. She was thankful she had done that over the phone cause she knows it's gonna be harder if she didn't.


	35. Chapter 35

No One's POV

Maria woke up feeling someone placing a soft kiss on her lips. She woke up and saw John sitting on the side of the bed beside her. He's staring down at her. She slowly sat up.

"You're home." She said

"I came to check on you." he said removing a strand of hair from her face

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I feel good actually. Really good. I didn't know being pregnant feels good sometimes." She said placing a hand on her stomach.

John stared at her hand on her stomach and looked away as if he didn't wanna talk about it and Maria noticed that. She knows that this is just as hard for John as it is for her and she understands that.

She touched John's cheek causing him to look back at her. She reached for the orange envelope on her bedside table and handed it to him.

He looked down at it and stared at it with confusion. Then he looked back at Maria. She offered him an assuring smile.

"Open it." She told him softly.

So he did. He pulled out the hard paper and read the contents. Upon reaching the bottom, his face lit up.

"Is this the-" he looked at Maria and she nodded

"This means-" he looked at Maria again for confirmation and she nodded

He was ecstatic. He lifted Maria out of the bed and embraced her tightly. He even twirled her around.

"John stop, I'm getting dizzy." Maria laughed

"I'm sorry baby." He said settling her down carefully.

He placed a hand on her stomach and she placed her hand over his. Maria looked up at him and beamed.

"We're gonna have a baby John. Can you believe it?" she squealed

"I know. Our baby's gonna be as beautiful as you." he told her and kissed her head.

Smiled up at him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him. When they broke apart, their foreheads still touching, they stared into each other's eyes. Maria's eyes were closed as she sighed.

"I love you John." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered breaking into a smile.

"Forever?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Forever." John answered.

_Author's Note: _

_Hey guys. I know this chapter's short but I have another one next! Reviews!_


	36. Chapter 36

No One's POV

It's more than a year after. All the chaos and fiasco's done.

Maria asked for a release after all the shit with the paternity test was done. John and Maria got married before the baby was born. She tried other stuff like designing and becoming an entrepreneur. Now, she's still doing some modeling but she mostly writes and sells stuff while John's still with the WWE.

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and started rinsing some plates in the sink. She just put Xander to sleep. She placed the Baby monitor on the granite counter next to her.

John came into the living room and set his luggage by the stairs. He heard water running in the kitchen. He headed to the kitchen and stopped at the door. He leaned on the doorframe and checked his wife out.

Maria was rinsing some plates at the sink. She can make a simple tank top and jeans looks sexy. He smiled at the sight of her. It seems like she never gained any weight from her pregnancy. She has never looked so beautiful.

He walked towards her and rubbed her shoulders and forearms. Maria smiled. She know John's home.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She smelled so good.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered in her ear and kissed her head. Maria giggled.

Maria turned around and placed her arms around John's neck.

"Welcome home." She beamed up at him

"Where's Alexander?" he asked

"In the nursery. Sleeping." She answered

John smiled and lowered his head and kissed Maria full on the mouth. They pulled away and smiled at each other. He was about to kiss her again when they heard a faint cry. John groaned and Maria laughed.

She reached for the baby monitor on the granite. She kissed him quickly.

"Could you get him?" Maria smiled

"Sure." He said as he pecked Maria one last time.

He made his way out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. He made the way down the hallway and opened the door to the nursery.

Alexander was shifting in his crib crying. He made his way to his crib and almost instantly, when Alexander saw and recognized John's face, he stopped crying.

He smiled down at him and stared into his blue eyes that mirrored his own.

"Hey there big guy…" he teased him as he lifted him from the crib and cuddled with him.

Alexander let out a giggle. He continued to cuddle his son when he noticed Maria leaning on the doorframe.

"You look good doing that." she said smiling

"Yeah?" John said as he adjusted Alexander's shirt.

"Mhmm." Maria agreed as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

He smiled at the gesture.

He cradled Xander in one arm then wrapped his other arm around Maria. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you. Both of you." Maria said touching Xander's tiny head.

"I love you both too." John answered as Xander let out a giggle.


	37. Author's Note

Author's note:

First off, I just wanna say thank you to all of my fellow readers who were always there to support this story. I've been writing this story for more or less 3 years and I grew with it. Not only, as a person but also as a writer. Thanks so much to all of you guys because you still kept on reading and supporting even if I took a year off writing this. You guys just don't know how it inspires me and gives me strength everytime I read your comments and reviews. Through time I started considering you, my readers as my friends. Sorry if it sometimes take me long to update because I've been really busy and sometimes I have mild cases of writer's block. I will still continue writing stories around here and I will also write on my wattpad (visit my profile because I posted my account there and some of my other account too). This story might be ending but the friendships I made around here won't. I just wanna say thank you for always bearing with me and hanging on. Stay tune to what I might write next! I love you guys! You guys are awesome!


End file.
